Dark Times
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Stroy is better than summery please read. Persephone is out of hidding it has been over 5,000 years, Methos her insane husband and her sweet brother Kronos surly have stoped looking for her. she has met Duncan MacLoed of the clan MacLoed they start a world wind romance that could end in one of their heads being taken. Will Methos find his wife and will Duncan fail for the first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone here is the very first chapter to Dark Times my Highlander the series story. I have always loved the Highlander movies and such. And have wanted to do a good story I have tried before but it seems rushed but this one will not be. So I don't own Highlander only Persephone and the plot. So no money is and never will be made from my writing. So please give it a chance and review if you like it or don't I can't please everyone. She has tried hard to not speck in Akkidian but she forgets sometimes she will use Greek a lot.**

**March 11****th**** 1995**

"Persephone, you need to meet my friend he will be meeting us at Joe's in an hour. He is also an immortal so please don't freak out and kill him," Cassandra said sitting across from me in a plush Italian chair. I sat behind my desk lost in thought, I wasn't very happy to be meeting her friend. I have stayed in the shadows for over 5,000 years and I plan to keep it that way.

"Fine this once Cassandra, and only so I can see Joe and Amanda," I said controlling the accent; I tried to lose as it was a dead language. "Thank you old friend," she gave me a hug before walking out of my office when I resumed my trace of the past.

I can still remember it all as if it just happened yesterday but it hadn't, it was 5,000 years ago. When I was killed the night of my wedding, the same wedding I was forced into by my loving brother. I am from Babylonia around 2500BC, I was the only female to my family, I was loved and treated well. My brother Kronos was devoted to my wellbeing.

**Flash back (my way).**

I was by the hearth stoking the pyre letting the flame rise as I listened to my agarinnu (mother) and Abu (Father) talking. I could tell it wasn't good for me; it would be my down fall as I was to be married.

"Binto aragu ahzu ana malku," my Adu said as my Agarinnu looked at me with pity. (She to be married to the prince)

"Ai binto ahzu hadu binto adru," Agarinnu say to Adu but he waves her off. (May not she to be happy she mournful).

I missed my Ahu (brother) he was killed four years ago as the moon passed on my 15th year. I was mournful at his passing and the new life I was going to lead as a Queen if only he would have come for me.

"Persephone aragu ahzu ana malku," Abu said and I wanted to run. (Persephone to be married to the prince).

"I abutu akkunu Abu," I said (I well informed it's to your benefit father) staring at the rising flame in our large 6.āpdānu ša mazraʾti ( manorhouse).

With that they retired to their bedchambers as I went to mine, the servant would watch the fire.

**Labāriš ūmē (in days to come).**

It was spread through Babylon I was being given to the Prince for marriage. I walked through the streets, my silk robes hitting the stone floor as I looked over the beaded necklace I was aware I was being followed.

I turned and saw a man with a dark cloak pulled over his features. As I moved with grace through the crowd but he was fast as he caught my arm pulling me into the ally.

"Adru agāmu aḫzu amāru on ikkanû duqqu summatu," he said in an odd dialect (Mournful to be married I behold it on your face my turtle dove).

"I am attamannu," I said looking at his cloaked face.

"Salāmu, akkua rā ' īmūtu ahu Kronos," he said and my eyes became wet. (Friendly relation for you affection brother Kronos)

"Kronos balāṭu kīam tabrītu anni annu," I said with hope. (Kronos alive he is coming for me yes)

"Annu Kronos balāṭu annu tabrītu," he said and was gone as the guard came. I had tears and they thought he was harming the future Queen. (Yes Kronos alive yes coming)

I sat by the window waiting for two days and two nights for Kronos to save me. As of tomorrow I would be gone the next day to be wed, be force to bare child.

"Dalpu bintu," I turned seeing my agarinnu in her bed silks.

"Ny," I told her no. she gave me a sad look understanding my anger and sadness at what was about to happen.

I stood as she was walking me to my chambers when a loud sound was heard we fell in to the stone wall. Abu came out, his sword drawn looking at us as a guard pulled us down a passageway. I saw Kronos as I was being dragged "Ahu Kronos," I called out and he turned to me with blood on his armor.

"The gall my aplu Kronos," Abu said with hate. As fire and battle raged in the front hall my mother was scared as a women grabbed her killing her I screamed seeing my agarinnu dead. I grabbed a dagger and plunged it into her side and she fell.

Abu watched with sorrow filled eyes as he was battling the cloaked man from the ally.

"Persephone aḫātatu," Kronos touched my cheek with softness. (Persephone little sister)

I left that very night with him for a new life, but I was to wed Methos the cloaked man. I was scared when they talked of death and what they have done. Kronos was loving giving me silks and furs with gems he was calm and protective. He was Pestilence as Methos was Death as Silas was War and Caspian was famine. I saw them rape, kill, and plunder small village's and it gave me great sorrow.

**Present day**

I stood from my desk grabbing my purse walking out seeing Chloe my secretary on her computer. "Chloe I am having lunch with Cassandra and my father," I said and she smiled.

"Tell Joe hello," she said as I walked to the elevator waiting for it to open. I stepped on and went to the ground floor I unlocked my "69" Jag sliding in and hearing it purr to life. I pulled out and drove to my father's bar, Joe adopted me 20 years ago I looked maybe 18 or young 20 and he helped me. I have loved him like a real father and he has returned the love to me.

I stopped at the light and pulled out my cell phone and set it on the passenger seat. I tapped the gas as the light turned green making a left turn and heading straight until I saw the bar on the right hand side, I pulled in, shutting off the engine as I got out.

I opened the door and felt it the aura of another immortal, it could be Amanda, Cassandra or her friend Duncan, so I stepped in seeing Joe. I walked to the bar gracefully, I never lost my grace and how I was brought up as a future queen.

"Hello Joe," I said and he walked around the bar leaning on his cane pulling me close. "Hello Princess," He said and I was wrapped in an aura of love and happiness.

"You look dashing father have you seen Amanda or Cassandra I am meeting them here for lunch," I said and he walked me to the back room and I saw them sitting with another he had long raven hair tied back with a leather thong a metal crest rested on the leather. He had on a black silk button up with tan slacks and black shoes and his smile was dazzling.

"Duncan, this is my daughter the one I adopted 20 years ago," Joe said in a low voice, and Duncan stood he was tall with a toned frame and a kind smile. His eyes are a dark brown near black he had tan skin and a kind smile and I was drawn in by it.

"It is a pleasure Persephone I have heard great things about you from these three. And your name and pass is a secret with me," He sat pulling out my chair and I heard a Scottish accent in his voice.

"I thank you Duncan, I am older than most and value my head. I would hate to have to go back to hiding but by chance are you related to Conner Macleod of the clan Macleod?" I asked as I have run into Connor over my many years.

"Aye I am, have you met him?" Duncan asked and I smiled as he moved closer as did I as if we are drawn together. "I have many times over the years, he is a joyful man and good company," I said as a waitress brought drinks and took our order.

"So I hear you are the women who helped Cassandra escape before she was forced to marry. But you had already been forced to marry and had been raped and seen horrid things in your time," Duncan said and I shook off the emotion of the past as Cass grabbed my hand and smiled.

"I did, it was for the best and the reason I have stayed hidden for so long," I said as our food arrived my club looked great with fries. As we ate we talked or Duncan and I talked and I asked him to dinner on Friday at my place along with Cass, Amanda and Joe.

"I look forward to seeing you again Persephone," Duncan said as he walked me to my car he kissed the back of my hand making me blush.

"Until then Duncan," I said sliding into my car. I drove off heading back to my office before I went home to have a nice hot soak in the tub. I had only four messages' as I arrived back to my office Chloe wanted details on my lunch. Ahh a young immortal I only wished the very best for her, she is a great worker and person. She found out she was an immortal when she pushed a three year old boy out of the way of a drunk driver, I helped her that day.

"Mia," she called in her honeyed tone and I raised my brow. Yes most call me Mia but as always I love my real name Persephone, but it is not a common name and I like to keep out of others immortals eyesight's.

**Okay I fixed the Irish to Scottish Sorry, I knew it was wrong but forgot to fix it before publishing it.**


	2. Dinner with Duncan

**Hey there this is the second chapter for Dark Times, I hope you all enjoy. So I don't own anything other than plot lines you don't notice from the show. I also own Persephone and no Tess never met Duncan so she isn't in this story.**

**March 17****th**

I was nervous as I laid in bed watching the high ceiling like it had the answers I seeked. But I knew it did not, I rolled out of bed my bare feet hitting the cold hard wood floors. I grabbed my robe and walked out of my room entering the bathroom. I knew inviting Duncan over was what I wanted but a deep feeling told me it would turn out to be more. And that could put me into the spot light with other immortals, sometimes I wanted to ask father (Joe) if he could tell me about Kronos or Methos to make sure I wasn't anywhere near them. But I always held back, bit my tongue as I didn't need him to know where my husband and brother were.

I saw my clothes' waiting for me, as I turned on my straightener; my natural hair is a curly mess. I wanted it to lay flat in a cascade down my back, and I would make sure it did. I sat and went to work making my hair straight and it looked beautiful when I was finished. I applied minimal make-up; I never needed it, my bright blue eyes shining, when I was young as in 15, my eye color was un-heard of. In Babylon I was the most beautiful girl with bright blue eyes catching the eyes of many Princes'.

I slipped on my Brave Soul Green Paisley Print Maxi Dress, with some of my turquoise jewelry to accent the colors. Brown sandals rested on my feet as I walked out of my room, grabbing my sunglasses and purse. I owned 50 acres of land and five Rottweiler's to watch over it. My home has eight room and very old here in Washington. I had work done adding a large pool and other things I wanted.

"Okay we need to hurry to the store and all the other shops we need to head to. You look stunning now let's go," Cassandra said as we walked out Amanda was spending the day with Duncan and that worried me.

"This isn't what I am wearing for dinner, I will change later," I said as we got into my car.

"I am changing later as well Mia," she said with a smile calling me by that name.

"So what are we making?" she asked and I was at a lost because I didn't know Duncan well enough to know.

"Duncan loves all kinds of food he doesn't have a favorite Persephone so please don't fret," Cassandra said and I calmed.

"Maybe, some Filet minion, salad, steamed veggies with Shrimp. We can have a cheesecake with fresh cooked blueberries on top," I said and she gave me a yes.

"Φοβούμαι αδελφή μου έχω μια αίσθηση περίπου Duncan. Θα είναι πολύ κοντά σε μένα, αλλά και σε άλλους immortals στενότερη καθώς και," I said and she gave me a frown. (I worry my sister I have a feeling about Duncan. He will be very close to me but bring other immortals closer as well.)

"Γνωρίζω ότι ανησυχείτε, όμως που χρειάζεστε, για να ζήσουν ζωή σας έχουν ληφθεί πάνω από 700 αρχηγοί κρατών. Εγώ φοβάμαι μην παγιδεύεστε θα σας σκοτώσει αλλά μπορώ believe Duncan θα το ένα για να σας βοηθήσει να. Είναι μια πολύ special άνθρωπος και θα σας φέρει μεγάλη ευτυχία." She said and I smiled. (I know you worry, but you need to live life you have taken over 700 heads. I don't fear you will be killed but I believe Duncan will be the one to help you. He is a very special man and he will bring you great happiness.)

"Ελπίζω λοιπόν ότι είναι πολύ όμορφη και συνάντησα, Connor MacLeod πριν. I said. (I hope so he is very good looking, and I have met Connor MacLeod before.)

I pulled into the local market as we got out of my car and walked in. She grabbed a cart I had a list of other things I need for my home. I did love shopping it was relaxing when I was stressed, I set in the cart some fresh peppers and mushrooms. Some herbs and extra virgin olive oil as we walked. I asked the butcher for ten Minions and two pounds pealed and deveined shrimp as we shopped.

"I am already getting hungry," Cassandra said and her Egyptian accent shined through and I laughed as she gave me a sneer. We walked back and got the meats and went to pay for our stuff. I set the food into the back of my car and we drove off heading home before we went to another few shops.

"Hello Amanda my love," Cassandra said as she answered her cell phone. "A nice red wine would be perfect, she is a nervous wreck," she said and laughed and I rolled thy eyes.

"I will see you," she said and I entered the gate code and pulled in the dogs ran to the car and I held out my hand. They sniffed and licked my hand. We put away the food and headed back out only by 3 Pm did we arrive back home, I set the cheese cake I got from my favorite baker, I would add the blueberries.

"Okay I will start with the veggies, and stick the Filets in the oven then grill them. As Cassandra set things away and by five we started dinner for their seven o'clock arrival.

**6:47 Pm**

I ran back downstairs in my heels as Cassandra set the Shrimp on the platter and took it to the formal dining area. I topped the cheese cake and took it out as we set the table as her phone rang.

"She will be right out MacLeod," she said and I smiled.

"The dogs haven't let them out of the car," she said and I walked out my home smelling good. I opened the large wooden double doors and walked out seeing his car, with Joe and Amanda.

"Come," I called in a loud strong voice and they did as I asked. I was surrounded by five dogs as they sat. I grabbed a clear jar and tossed each a treat for being so good as they got out of Duncan's car walking up the steps to my porch.

"You look stunning Persephone or do you like to be called Mia?" Duncan asked.

"In front of people Mia alone it is Persephone," I said as I had Duncan and the rest touch the dogs and the dogs understood they are friends.

"Welcome to my home," I said kissing Joe on the cheek Cassandra kissing Amanda. I showed them to the formal dining area and we all sat and ate.

"So Mac, Adam wants you to come see him before he goes, he isn't forth coming with what he is looking for," Joe said and Duncan smiled.

"I will go first thing in the morning while Ritchie opens the Dujo," Duncan said his Irish accent clear.

"So Connor talks highly of you Persephone, and he has vowed me never to mention your real name out loud. I would like to hear more of your past," Duncan said as I sipped my wine.

"I have an immortal brother; we are from the Bronze Age and Babylonia. I was taken by my brother before I could marry a prince I was forced into a bond marriage to a horrid man. I escaped and took Cassandra with me before she had to marry my brother. My brother was good to me I had silks and anything I wished for but I was scared of my husband as he didn't head my brothers warning of never to hurt, me," I said my accent harsh as I talked giving him a run down.

"I will tell you more another time," I said and he smiled.

"I was born in 1592 in the highlands of Scotland; I was a fondling like most immortals. I was killed in battle and Connor found me and helped me," he said and I laughed.

"I have been to Scotland it is very stunning, I love to travel even though thy have been to every place," Duncan laughed most immortals love to travel.

"So Duncan what is it you do?" I asked and he sat forward as we talked.

"I own a Dujo and teach History part time. And what is it you do Persephone?" he questioned me.

"I own my own Antique business and auction house it is the very best in all of the country. I have things no one has ever seen some even here in my home," I said standing up and he followed as we walked to my private area where I kept some of my favorite things.

'Oh dear lord, I have the other two Swords to match these and I have never found the missing one," he was enamored at my collection. He looked and touched many things his dark eyes shining.

I walked and left him going to help clean dishes with the other girls. I was finished when Duncan and Joe walked in talking and laughing with each other. "So Joe is very lucky to have you as a daughter," Duncan said as we walked to the back yard sitting the sky looked amazing tonight.

"I would like it if you came to the Dujo, and maybe stay for dinner I am a pretty good cook. Maybe not as good as you but I can try," Duncan said and I smiled.

"I would love to let me know the date and time," I said giving him my cell number.

"Tomorrow around five," he said and we smiled he took my hand and kissed it making me blush.

I walked them out at 11:00 Pm as time had flown by, I had enjoyed myself. I walked back in seeing Cassandra and Amanda waiting for me by the very bottom of the stairs.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I walked by.

"You two look so cute together, I have known him for years and he likes you. He stared at you all night," Amanda said.

"Well I know I like him he is smart and sweet among other things," I said and ran to my room locking it before they could follow.

**The next day 4:00 Pm**

I showered getting off work early from work to change and shower. I wanted to make a good impression on Duncan, was this a date? I was hoping it was I would ask Cassandra, I was over 5,000 years old and had not really dated. I walked out of my room and down the front steps leading into the foyer.

"Cassandra," I called and she came from the back office.

"Persephone," she said giving me an odd look.

"Is this okay to wear, is this a date I am unsure?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Yes it's a date; Amanda told me he meant it as a date. And you look great so have fun," she said walking away.

I grabbed my keys and bag and walked out tossing a treat to my babies. I got in and pulled out driving down the dirt road leading to the paved road. I had my two wicked hunting knives both as long as my arms and my Sword was also with me.

I followed his directions to his Dujo his apt above it; I reached it by 4:45. Better early than late I thought as I parked and walked in. It was quite as I reached the elevator pulling the gate closed. I went to the second floor and saw Duncan and a young boy sparing and they both turned sensing I was here.

"Mia," Duncan called and gave me a heartwarming smile jumping off the mat walking to me. "Hello Duncan," I said as he pulled me into a sweaty hug.

"Mac she doesn't want to get your sweat on her nice top," The boy said and I smiled as Duncan moved back.

"Sorry this is Richie Ryan I am his mentor in the game of immortals," Duncan said and I shook his hand with a kind smile.

"A pleasure Richie," I said and he smiled with a blush.

"So let's go upstairs, I just need to shower and start dinner," and I laughed he hadn't even begun dinner.


	3. Dating

**Hello everyone this is the third chapter for Dark Times, I love Highlander and sad this is Methos is my favorite person in the show. But in my story is the least favorite sigh but it will end well I hope. So I don't own Highlander or any original people but new plot line and people I do.**

**April 17****th**** 1995**

The last month as flown by in a haste the days to short, I have seen Duncan almost every day. I have grown close to him he was a true gentleman and I wasn't so surprised when I wanted to see him be with him. I am hoping we would start dating soon I should ask Cassandra and Amanda for advice they have known him for so long. I shake it off and resume my work going over files concerning a Bronze Age heirloom.

"Mia, Mr. MacLeod is here to see you," Chloe said and I pushed the button. "Send him back to my office," I smiled standing up from my chair as she opened my office door. Duncan walked in with an easy going smile which I returned without a thought.

"What brings you by Duncan," I said giving him a soft hug his arms stayed around my waist as Chloe shut the door.

"I wanted to talk to you before I leave for a week," he said and I paled I forgot he was leaving for a couple days. "Well sit and we can talk," I sat behind my desk as he sat across from me with the same smile. He was so handsome and I enjoyed his company he was smart and well versed in all cultures. He was funny making me laugh but he had all the things I wanted in a man. Well we haven't gone to anything but hugs, gentle kissing and some hand holding.

"Well it's more of a question," he said.

"Well ask, I am all ears," I said my accent coming out making him smile and in turn I smiled. "I know we have been going out over this last month, and I wanted to make it more. You're a beautiful lass and I rather have you all to myself," he said his Irish accent was seductive to me.

"Well Mr. MacLeod are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked in a sly tone making him blush. "Aye, I am," he said and I giggled.

"I have been waiting on thee to ask," I said and he stood helping me up from my chair kissing me with passion for the first time and it won't be the last. His lips are soft and warm against mine he holds me very close to his body, his trench coat flowing around his legs I could feel his sword under it.

"I will see you when I get back, I will be taking you to dinner. But my plane is leaving in three hours I have to see a friend Adam he is looking for someone important," Duncan said as he pulled away from me. "Well good luck to ya and thy friend," I said he kissed my lips one time and walked out and I watched him.

I sat and sighed letting out a small giggle than a louder laugh as I was happy. I was happy really happy for the first time in so long and I hoped it would last. I had a good feeling it would I could feel myself starting to love Duncan. I reached for my work phone needing to share this news with my father and friends.

"Hello," I heard Joe answer the phone at the bar.

"Hello Joe, I have some news Duncan asked me to be his girlfriend," I said my tone happy and content. "That's great babe, I will keep an eye out for the watchers. They want you to join and it isn't a bad idea get inside and keep your name clean," Joe said and I smiled.

"I shall join send a person over to talk," I said and he laughed.

"I am happy your taking up the family business," Joe said making me laugh.

"I will come see you Joe," I said as we hung up.

I called Amanda and Cassandra knowing they would be together doing god knows what. "Hello Persephone," Amanda said.

"Good day Amanda, so Duncan came by and asked me to be his girl as you say. And I am joining the watchers," I said her scream of delight made me remove the phone from my ear.

"Cass is the bath and she is ecstatic we will celebrate tonight," Amanda said and I hung up with a smile on my face.

**Six days later**

I sat in front of an 1920'e oak desk with original detailing it was beautiful. I waited for the head watcher to come in as I was asked to come in and meet him.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Dawson, your father talks very highly of you. We would like you to join us a beautiful young lady would be helpful," Mr. Price said and I smiled.

"I would like to join my father's line of work," I said and he gave me a charming smile or it was meant to be charming but it held nothing for me.

"Good, here is your cell phone and a man will be in to give you the mark. I want you to get close to Duncan and Connor MacLeod you are their new watcher. Joe will be doing research for the Methos Chronicles from now on," Mr. Price said and I flinched at hearing his name.

"Aye lass it only a small tattoo, you have such beautiful skin," he said as a small mouse like man came in and started working on my left wrist. "Who heads the Methos Chronicles and why is it so important?" I asked giving him an innocent look and he fell for it.

"He is rumored to be over 5,000 years old the oldest living immortal. He is a legend well he was a horseman he had an Immortal wife named Persephone but she was never heard from again," He said and I sighed.

"Fascinating," I said as the mousey man finished rubbing some clear gel on as my father walked in leaning heavily on his cain.

"Mia, I am here to give you the tour," Joe said and I stood hugging the two men following him out. He showed me everything in the large old building, his new office with a man named Adam who would return in three months.

"I will introduce you to Adam when he comes back he is a nice guy a little off but a good guy. So you have the MacLeod's?" he asked as we walked out.

"I do, I am to get close to them," I said a s this side job. I would watch for the Horsemen and my husband. I walked to my car and pulled out heading to Duncan's, I was surprising him with dinner he was going to land within the hour. I missed him so much even when he called me daily. I stopped first the market was the first place I had to start; I filled up the cart with food and candles. An hour later I was hauling food up to his apartment with Richie helping me.

"I am cooking are you staying Richie, I have a friend I would like you to meet her name is Chloe she is an immortal she works for me," I said and he smiled.

"I am staying I should shower before Mac gets here," he said and I called Chloe and she agreed to come over. I set to chopping red, yellow and orange peppers along with Italian sausage for dinner. I put the bread into the oven cleaning his apartment so he didn't have to when I felt it another immortal.

I watched as Richie walked out wet a towel around his waist, as the lift opened and Chloe smiled her eyes wide her cheeks red. "Chloe this is my friend Richie Ryan," I said and she blushed shaking his hand before he went to put some clothes on.

"Girls I will be right back out, it smells great in here," he said and was gone as we went into the kitchen a bottle of 100 year old wine chilling. Chloe set the table as Duncan should be here any moment; I felt another as Richie walked to the lift. I set everything on the table I heard Richie and Duncan's voice drift into the dining area.

"What smells so good?" Duncan asked as they walked in.

"That be your girlfriend cooking, now you're here we can eat," Richie said pulling out Chloe's chair. I walked over he took my hand pulling me closer kissing my lips, before helping me sit.

"I have missed you Persephone," he said filling his plate.

"I missed you very much Duncan," I said and Chloe and Richie made a cooing noise. I ate a couple bites as the men talked together other Chloe would glance at Richie with a smile.

"So you joined the watchers love?" Duncan asked me.

"Aye I did and guess who my two immortals are," I smiled and he shook his head. "Amanda and Cassandra," he said.

"You and Connor, I am to get close to you," I said with a wink. "I like that idea," he said rubbing small circles on my hand. "I thought you would," I said.

Duncan helped me wash dishes as Chloe and Richie talked to one and other. I thought they made a very dashing couple both young only have been immortal for a year or two. I sat on Duncan's lap as we talked for some time.

"Did you find anything on your time away?" I asked my head on his shoulders.

"No, it was a dead end but he will find whatever he was looking for in the end. He is strong willed when he wants something," Duncan said as Chloe left with Richie.

"Stay the night," he said and I turned his face soft. "Okay," I said and he lifted me up bridal style walking us into his room. He set me on his soft bed my body sinking in, he moved atop of me. His hands sliding over my thighs my skirt being moved up further.

"You are so beautiful, I will protect you and love you forever," Duncan said as his lips made contact with my neck, I let a small moan escape my part lips. I ran my hands over his chest undoing his buttons, his shirt falling open. His dark hair hanging around his shoulders, I removed his shirt with daft fingers. I fell to the floor my hands now on his bare chest my fingers gliding over his chest hair.

"Aye Duncan, I could love you forever and be happy," I kissed his soft lips and his hands worked the tie my blouse falling open. He moved it off my body it joined his, he moved his lips down my chest and stomach pulling my skirt and panties off adding them to the growing pile. His rough hands felt soft and gentle on my creamy skin, I moaned at his teasing touches.

He smiled as he unhooked my bra tossing it behind his back; I was naked under his body. His eyes are on my breast as he touched them making me dizzy with pleasure, as his wet lips made contact. I arched my back bringing him closer to me, his hand molded around my other breast. "Oh," came from me and he kissed my lips. He stood removing his pants and boxers making my body react. He moved his larger body covering mine like a warm veil; he braced himself as he entered me with two swift strokes. I cried out as our bodies came together in heat and passion. He rocked his hips into my center; I wrapped my legs around him pulling him even closer.

"I love you Persephone," he said it came out in a groan as he moved in a slow motion our bodies crashing into each other's. I believed him we have spent over a month together going out but only been official for a week. "I love you Duncan MacLeod," I moaned moving against him.

He moved faster making me cling to his shoulders moaning and crying. He held me down as he thrusted into me our bodies' glistening with sweat; I ran my nails over his toned back as I kissed his neck. "Yes," he moaned as I bit his ear lobe.

"Oh god," I called out as I climaxed in a wet gush, he groaned as my walls clamped down on his dick milking him. He wasn't far behind me as he came inside me calling out my name before falling on top of me. I cradled him running my fingers though his damp hair, until he stopped shaking for his orgasm. He pulled out with a wet sound pulling me across his body, my head resting on his chest my thing across his abs.

"Good night love," he said stroking my cheek.

"Good night Duncan," I said and I fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Found

**Hello everyone, here is another chapter for Dark times. The story will pick up pace now. I am happy to see people reading this story, even if I have only had one review I will continue. I don't own Highlander, so no money is being made.**

**July 16****th**** –three months have passed.**

**Persephone's point of view.**

"Mia, you have done so well since we have recruited you. My boss is impressed with you and your knowledge of history, he wants you to meet Adam thinking you can help him with the Methos chronicles," Mr. Price said with a charming smile.

"I would be happy to meet Adam and see if my brain can be put to good use," I smiled giving him a giggle because it always worked.

I walked out heading to Duncan's he was cooking me dinner; Cassandra and Amanda are in England packing up, Cass's home. I asked them to move in knowing Cassandra wanted to move back to the states. I walked to my car unlocking it and sliding in; I drove off out of the underground tunnel. It only took me 36 minutes to get to Duncan's Dujo, I loved Duncan we have been dating for four months and I have never been so happy. He said he had a surprise for me, and I couldn't wait for it. I saw a jeep speed off as I drove up; I got out walking to the lift opening it than closed it firmly. I waited until the bell rang opening it I walked out, seeing Duncan in his black pants, with no top on meditating. I walked past him heading to his studio apartment up the flight of stairs; I would cook as he was in his trance.

I went through his fridge pulling out random things setting them down on the counter. Setting a pan on the burner with some olive oil, dicing the chicken and steak for stir fry I didn't know what he was going to cook. I felt another immortal and turned seeing Duncan watching me cook. He wrapped his arms around me I giggled as I chopped veggies tossing them into the wok, along with the near finished meat. I set the rice to boil; I turned to Duncan with a smile.

"I wanted to take you out, make a big deal with my surprise," he chuckled.

"No, we can stay in now that I have almost finished cooking," I smiled shooing him out of the kitchen. He left heading to the shower, he smelled but I was a true lady not saying a word. I set the table as he showered the smell from his body, I would join him but I had to cook. It was finished putting the food on the table as he walked in, his hair still wet he looked like a Greek god, and he was mine.

"Time to eat," I said and we sat and started to eat together, he had a healthy appetite, we ate for ten minutes before he broke the silence.

"Persephone, I can't imagine my life without you anymore, and I don't want to. I don't want to wake up without you I want to hold you, protect you until the end of our days, Will you marry me?" he asked and I looked at him. I had a deer in the head lights look as he walked over pulling out a red velvet box opening it, nestled inside was a beautiful ring.

"You want to marry me, Duncan?' I asked my accent flowed from my parted lips.

"I do," he said and I started crying, tear's rolled down my cheeks. "Yes," I sobbed as he slipped the ring on my left ring finger. He picked me up spinning me around, I was so happy.

I watched Duncan sleep he looked so peaceful, but I was so excited. I got up and walked into the front room picking up the phone, I dialed Cassandra's cell number.

"Hello," Cassandra said her Egyptian accent noticeable.

"Hello, I am sorry if I woke you, but I have news and needed to tell you," I gushed.

"Well tell me, it sounds important to have your goose riled so," I laughed at her.

"Tis true, Duncan asked me to marry him Cassandra and I said yes," I said with tears as she screamed with joy.

"I am very happy for you, you deserve happiness, Amanda is over joyed she knows you and Duncan are forever," Cassandra said we talked for a few more minutes before I hung up. I settled into Duncan's warm arms and fell asleep fast, after all I was tired.

**July 17****th**

I was dressing after making love to my fiancé, it rolled off my tongue. I slipped on a black double Slit Maxi Skirt with a black draped Halter Top, black Aquazzura Beverly Hill Suede Lace-up Shoes. I put on some infinity jewelry, my engagement ring showing of proudly. Duncan kissed me good bye, walking me to my car his hand on the small of my back.

"I love you, be safe and have a good day at work," he said kissing me again.

"I love you, see you tonight," I said turning on my car.

I walked into my company with the guards checking my badge; yes even I had to be checked in. I went to the elevator going to the 50th floor; it was my office yes the whole floor. I had paper work to go over before my ten o'clock meeting; I swear some men infuriate me to no end.

I was at my desk going over some reports, Chloe walked in with a smile. "I am so happy Richie just told me," she squealed in delight.

"Thy, are as well, he makes me so happy," I gushed as my day was coming to an end. I had to drop some files off with my father, I walked with Chloe to the parking garage on the ground floor.

**Watcher head base**

I stopped at my small office, selecting the three files I would need. I walked to Mr. Price's office talking to his security for a few minutes.

"Mia, please come in and have a seat," he ushered me in helping me into a plush chair.

"I have the files you asked for, I was able to translate them as well," I said handing him the files.

"Thank you Mia, this will go a long way, you're brilliant," he said with a large smile.

"Thank you very much," I smiled as we talked for 30 minutes about my immortals.

"In fact Connor will be coming back to Washington in two weeks," I said.

"Very good Mia, you are a natural watcher," he said as I stood to leave.

"I think you females are all good watchers, we act like the F.B.I when needed," I smiled and he laughed out loud.

I left his office heading to see my father, I knew my clothes screamed look at me. But I paid them no mind; I was taken and wasn't looking for a man. I just liked this outfit so much; it was like some silks I had thousands of years ago.

I walked into his office seeing him at the computer, he looked up smiling.

"Father," I smiled as he stood, his Cain ever present I knew one day I would help him.

"Mia, you look stunning, too stunning. I will have a heart attack I think you should go home and put some sweats on," he said with a stoned face, I raised my brow and we laughed.

"Oh sorry Adam had his ear phones in, I want you to meet him," Joe said and I gave him a smile. He walked over to Adam who I couldn't see, but I could tell he was an immortal he pulled off the head phones.

"Adam, I would like for you to finally meet my daughter Mia," he said with a smile.

"Oh sure, sorry I wasn't paying any attention," the voice sent chills down my spine. I watched the chair turn in slow motion, a sense of fear washed over me.

"Persephone?" I watched the man known as Adam say, it was Methos.

"Nye," I said as my father saw my face full of fear, as I started backing up.

"My wife, I have been searching for you. And here you are," Methos said I looked at Joe and saw realization on his face than hate.

"You're her husband, you forced her into bed and marriage," Joe yelled, Methos looked over at Joe.

"She is still mine, it was the times," he said coming closer and I bolted for the door, running for my life. I could hear him chasing me, but I had a head start. I ran as fast as I could in heels, I unlocked my car slipping in, slamming the door. As he ran into my door, his face red filled with loathing.

"Open this door Persephone, it's time to come home with me I am your husband," he screamed as I screamed in fear. I pealed out and into the traffic.

I drove crying the whole time; I reached a secluded spot he wasn't following. I pulled out my cell and dialed Cassandra she answered on the first ring.

"More good news my old friend?" she giggled.

"Nye, he has found me Cassandra. Methos is Adam you must ask Amanda," I cried and she called for her lover Amanda, I could hear them talk.

"Amanda love, do you know an immortal named Methos?" she asked.

"I do, he also goes by Adam, I don't really trust him," she said.

"Nye with good reason he has found Persephone his wife, he is the man she has been running from for 5,000 years," Cassandra said I heard Amanda cussing.

I drove to Duncan's; he would make me feel safe I would have to tell him. I pulled in and ran to the lift, opening it and stepping in. I felt another immortal but I calmed knowing it was Duncan.

"Ritchie, where is Duncan?" I asked my face blotchy as Chloe ran over putting her arm around me.

"Persephone, what has happened?" she asked.

"Mac should be here any minute, he had a class. Are you okay Persephone?" he asked me holding my hand. I stood pacing waiting for Duncan; I was scared Methos was the only person I feared.

"Nye, I am not my husband from the old times has found me," I said and Chloe hissed scanning the room, Richie looked livid hearing this Duncan had told him all about my life.

I felt it another immortal I breathed a sigh of relief, Duncan would make me feel safe. I watched the lift open and saw Duncan come out, his smile warmed my heart.

"Mac, we have a problem," Richie said.

"What is wrong, Persephone you have been crying," he rushed to me pulling me into a hug. I closed my eyes and let him hug me, making me feel safe and loved.

"Thy, husband found me, I am no longer safe. I need to leave," I cried.

"No, we are getting married I will deal with the man, I will take his head making you safe," he said rubbing my back making me calm despite my fear.

"I don't think so Mac, she belongs to me," I fell on my ass, Chloe kneeling down to me.

"Methos, no she is my wife. You're Death of the four horse man, but how can this be. You raped her forced her into a bond marriage, I will have your head," Duncan snarled.

**Okay a short chapter. Thank you for reading even if this story blows, please drop me a review.**


	5. Roland Kantos pays Persephone a visit

**Hello everyone reading Falling Hard or Dark Times, I just want to say. It took me two weeks to redo What If. I didn't want to post it as another story. I cut chunks out replacing them with new stuff so go reread it, I am sure you'll like it. I don't own Highlander as I have said many times. And I am putting thought into stopping Falling hard it isn't getting many views like my other Sky High stories.**

**Persephone's point of view.**

"I am not yours, I belong to no man but I will be the wife of Duncan even if I have to take your worthless head myself," I said finally getting my butt off the floor, stepping up to Methos.

"Well my beautiful goddess you know that's the only way you'll be able to marry. Is if you take my head and how would your brother take knowing you're alive, when he was told you died. And yes Duncan I am death," Methos said his tone held malice and hate for his friend.

"I killed. But I didn't just kill fifty, I didn't kill a hundred. I killed a thousand. I killed TEN thousand! And I was good at it. And it wasn't for vengeance, it wasn't for greed. It was because...I liked it. Cassandra was nothing. Her village was nothing. Do you know who I was? I was Death. Death on a horse. When mothers warned their children that the monster would get them, that monster was me. I was the nightmare that kept them awake at night. Persephone is my wife she belongs to me; I will use her as I did before in the old times. Is that what you want to hear?! The answer is yes. Oh, yes." Methos said leaving Duncan shocked.

"I will leave you be for now my goddess, yes she was considered a goddess with her body, her grace and eyes she was the only women I ever loved. I will be seeing you both soon first I have a few friends to get," Methos said and I knew he was getting the brother. He was gone as fast as he came, his cloak trailing with an invisible wind.

"Persephone who is he getting do you know?" Duncan asked holding me up.

"Caspian, Silias and Kronos or Famine, War and Pestilence, Kronos is my real brother we are not foundlings. They are the worst immortals to have walked the face of the earth, and if they come it will be trouble all are thousands of years old. I have to take Methos head to dissolve our bond, Duncan I think only you could take my brother Kronos. Cassandra must be warned Kronos is coming back," I said and Richie was on the phone the very next minute.

I sat with a heavy heart if Kronos would not held to Duncan; the highlander would be forced to take his head. But I have to get Joe away from them; they would not hesitate to kill him sending me a message clear as day.

I felt Duncan sit next to me his arm wrapped around my small body. Pulling me to him I rested my head on his chest, enjoying the feeling. I was headed into Dark Times with the four horsemen coming back. I grabbed my keys needing to get home and feed my babies; I knew Duncan was not going to let me out of his site any time soon.

"Where is it you think you're going," Duncan said his Scottish accent rolling off his tongue.

"I have to go home, feed my dogs and get things settled," I said raising my brow at his tone.

"Aye I am coming with you," he said packing an overnight bag. We walked out of his Dujo 30 minutes later his hand on the small of my as we walked to my car. he helped me in than he slid into the driver's seat and we are driving through the dark streets. Heading to my manor my head pounding with thoughts waiting to be burst out.

"I will keep you safe Persephone," Duncan said as he held my hand in the darkness.

"I know you will Duncan," I smiled.

We arrived at my home 15 minutes later, as we both fed my dogs. We rested being emotionally drained from this afternoon and night, he held me all night not once letting me go.

**One week later**

Adam or Methos haven't been seen nor heard from in the last week. I continued my routine working, watcher and wife to Duncan MacLeod. Connor was due in today as Duncan was picking him up from the airport in 12 minutes. Cassandra and Amanda are now at my place, I had Joe come stay as well until this was all taken care of. I loved Joe as I would have loved a real father, one who didn't sale me.

"Persephone, Mac said he will be late home he is meeting an old friend Coltec," Chloe said and I sighed.

"Thank you Chloe, I am going to his house anyways," I said shutting off the intercom. I was happy I sold a very old artifact; it was persevered in a glass case. It sold for nearly one million dollars.

I walked with Chloe out of the building she carried her sword and a gun as did I, I was always prepared. I sensed another immortal I removed my sword. I scanned the empty garage I saw Roland Kantos, a student of Cassandras.

"Roland, what are you doing here?' I asked him feeling his dark aura surround me.

"I have come for Cassandra's head, than I will take yours dear Persephone," he said but his tricks didn't work on me.

"I think not young one," I said circling him. I gave one look to Chloe giving her a slight whisper "Kill the watcher, I don't need to be found out," she was gone in the next moment. As his blade crashed aginst mine, his voice didn't affect me as it did others. I heard one single gunshot, knowing I was wrong to have her kill the watcher.

"I was Cassandra's mentor, the sister of Kronos of the four horsemen; I was the wife of Methos or death, now I am the wife. Of Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod born on the highlands of Scotland," I said and his eyes widened.

"I will take your head than MacLeod's head," he laughed as we went at each other. I was fast smaller then he able to move with precise strikes. All that was heard was the clashing of metal, and my knee, foot and fist making contact with Roland.

I swung the sword cutting his stomach deep as he feel to his knees, with another fast strike his head was rolling away on the concrete floor. As I fell to my knees receiving the quickening, to others it looked like a major lighting storm. I brace myself on my hands as Chloe helped me up; we grabbed the body and drove off.

I dialed Cassandra's cell "Hello," was heard.

"My friend why was Roland after thee, I had to take his head," I said hearing her sigh over the phone.

"He wanted my head," was all she said and I sighed telling her, I would be home sound for a bond fire and she understood.

I would take my husband's head and ride the world of him, I would marry Duncan MacLeod.

**Okay another chapter done, I love writing and I hope you like reading so please review. Sorry for the short chapter the next will be much longer; I just have a busy day.**


	6. Dark Quickining

**Hello everyone here is another chapter; hope you all are enjoying it so far. I don't own anything other than Persephone and some new stuff you see.**

**Persephone's point of view.**

I sit in my office waiting for Duncan to call; he came home in somewhat of a panic over his old friend. Who was talking about a dark quickening, Joe thought it was a myth well so am I but here I am. I was worried about Duncan he has been going off at night looking for Coltec, hoping to run into Methos. But I looked in the watcher system trying to locate Silas, and his brother Caspian and the files have been deleted.

But I knew they were most likely in some back woods place, they like the woods and solitude. They aren't as bad as thy brother and they husband. But yes they are still bad; I trained every night until I couldn't stand. It was a hard fact I had to train, but a fact I had to take his head, or find a way around the bond everything has a loop hole.

I decided to call in a few favors with some very old friends who like to stay hidden. I picked up Duncan's house phone dialing a very long distance number, I knew they wouldn't answer but I left the voice mail.

"Este Persephone, aceasta este o foarte este cel mai spre sensibilă şi nevoile immedite ajuta. Apel tale înapoi la acest număr şi foarte curând vechi prieten," (It is Persephone; this is a very urgent matter. That is most sensitive and needs immedite help. Call thy back at this number and very soon old friend) I hung up with hope he would call me with haste, which I knew he would.

I sat and waited for Duncan and for the phone to ring, I hoped one was soon.

**20 minutes later**

The phone rang; I picked it up answering in a polite tone in case it was one of Duncan's friends. "Hello, MacLeod Residence," I said.

"Hello, Persephone Lightbringer. Ai sunat si acum trebuie sa-mi spui ce este troubleing ai," his soft voice drifted over the phone, bringing light into the darkness. (Hello, Persephone Lightbringer. You called and now you must tell me what is troubleing you.)

"Sotul meu a gasit pe mine si vrea sa ma intorc la el, ii simt pe bond trăgându-mă înapoi. AM cuplat la Duncan MacLeod, si vreau sa ma marit cu el. AM nevoie de limită de bond, dacă nu pot să am capul lui inutil," I said. (My husband has found me and wants me to come back to him; I can feel the bond pulling me back. I am engaged to Duncan MacLeod, and I want to marry him. I need to break the bond, if I can't take his worthless head.)

"Trebuie să dea ta câteva zile şi I va contacta vorbesc la acest număr. STIU un vechi femei care mai au fost de fugă pe bond marrige, trăieşte în Asia. fi în siguranţă, fie bine," he said(You must give thy a few days and I will contact thee at this number. I know an old woman who may have been the castor on your bond marriage, she lives in Asia. Be safe, be well.)

"Vă mulţumim, fi sigur fie bine," I said in a soft tone. (Thank you, be safe be well.) We both hung up I hoped I heard from him soon.

I paced the bedroom waiting for Duncan, I walked out seeing nothing. When the phone rang I rushed over answering it in a polite tone.

"Mia, speaking," I said yes all my old friends know I am also called Mia.

"Let's call thee by your given name, Persephone. I see you are sticking around I am most happy about this. I have Silas and Caspian now we are on the hunt for Kronos than we will be coming for you my goddess, be seeing you," Methos said before he hung up.

I slammed the phone down with a sigh, sitting down on his sofa. Before I even knew what was happening I was a sleep falling in to a deep dream.

**The next morning**

I woke and Duncan was still not home which was upsetting, was he okay? I was becoming worried for him; I only hoped he was okay. I slipped on a brown RICK OWENS one shoulder top with a light blue J Brand 811 Mid-Rise Skinny Jeans, my favorite GUCCI shoe ACKERMAN ankle fringed boot peeptoe. Along with some gold jewelry my long hair braided around my head. I walked out of his room Saturday morning seeing Richie doing some moves Duncan taught him.

I laughed passing by him kissing his cheek walking to the lift, I had to get home. I was half way when I had to turn around I forgot to grab my bag. I ran to the lift pulling it down feeling another immortal. I wasn't worried it was Richie working out, as he was filling in for Duncan. I opened the lift and was shocked at what I was seeing, Duncan was about to take Richie head.

"Duncan No what are you doing," I ran over shoving him away from Richie. He looked odd his face set in a dark frown, I stepped back he took his friends head.

"Hello Persephone my goddess," he said in a sweet sickening voice.

"Nye, you're not my Duncan stand back," I said drawling my sword from my coat; I tossed the long coat to the floor. I was scared to fight Duncan he had to be a better fight than I.

"Want to play does she," he cooed like I was a wee babe.

"No not today," I pulled the gun from my back and shot Duncan three times to his chest, watching him drop to the floor. I put my sword down as Richie dragged him to the wooden stand; I tied Duncan with black ropes before he could wake. I told Richie to leave I would take care of Duncan.

I waited for him to wake, were is Connor he was supposed to be with Duncan. Another thing I have to figure out before it's too late, Duncan was waking and I assumed he wasn't going to like being tied up.

"Nice of you to wake Duncan," I said as he struggled.

"I am going to kill you," he said his tone deadly.

"I think not, somewhere inside you my Duncan is there," I said in a positive tone. As I moved around him his dark eyes are following me, my cold blue eyes watching his every move.

"Oh he is here fighting for control," he laughed.

"Good, I can't kill you that much I know. Not that I couldn't I just won't," I said thinking.

"Let me go Persephone, I will leave until I can fix myself," I knew that sweet loving voice.

"I may not be here when you come back, I have to keep away from Methos," I heard a snarl.

"I will find you, I will never stop looking for you because your mine and I have never loved anyone this much," he said with wet eyes.

"I shall let you go," I said untying him he staggered to his feet. I felt like he was fighting himself, he wanted to attack but he held back. I started to sob I was alone now, would I even leave?

He was gone in a flash and I picked up my coat, walking out as well. I needed to find Connor I knew of a long lost healing spring and I think it would help Duncan.

**One week later**

I was frustrated I had not heard from anyone concerning the bond or Duncan. I was going over some paper work when my intercom went off "Connor is here to see you, Mia," she said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Send him back," I said standing.

He walked in giving me a long hug, "Where is Duncan, Richie said he tried to take his head," Connor said.

"Please sit we need to talk," I sat sitting at my desk.

I watched as he sat "Duncan's friend Coltec had the dark quickening, and Duncan had to take his head. I found him about to take Richie's head I shot him, tying him up. We had words and now I have no idea where he is at, I have two weeks before I have to go look for him I am his watcher and yours," I said in a sad tone.

"I will find him; tell your boss he is at a ministry for a retreat. How can I help him?" he asked me worried for his friend.

"I will write down a location for a healing spring, it has been long lost but it is still there, it should help him," I said jotting down some information that would help Connor. We talked for the next hour; he was worried leaving me alone.

"I can't take care of Methos if need be, "I said giving him a long hug than he walked out. I could have sent Cassandra or Amanda after Duncan but he would take their heads, Connor was a safe bet he could hold his own against his fellow clans man.

The days turned in to weeks, and I was growing restless and very agitated. I missed Duncan and worried what he had done while he was gone. I heard from my friend he wanted me to come see him, so I was booking a flight with Amanda and Cassandra.

**Okay another chapter finished I hoped you enjoyed these chapters are so short. I am sorry for that I wanted it to be at least 20 chapters. So please review with a yummy cherry on top.**


	7. France

**Hello everyone, I understand there isn't a lot of action because it's from Persephone's point of view. She tries to stay away from the fighting but that is going to change, so I will also do some from Duncan's point of view. To add in the drama and sword play a bit so please enjoy and review. I don't own Highlander I do own Persephone and my story out line about her, I toss in some stuff from the show which in loved. But was never a Tessa fan Duncan was mine when I was younger, lol.**

**Persephone's point of view-Three months have passed**

"I know you miss him," Amanda said looking at me as I packed my bag.

"I do but this has nothing to do with that, I have to go I am his watcher Price said I need to locate him. Another watcher has seen him and let's just say it's not good," I said for the tenth time. Cassandra and Amanda are going to England to get the last of her things shipped over, as I head to France.

"Okay, we can't stop you but be safe," she said and I smiled at her. They helped me carry my bags downstairs I could have done it myself. It was a duffle bag and one suit case, my sword wrapped, I had a special license to carry it on the plane for a buyer, and I had another for the return ticket.

Joe was driving us and staying here as I wouldn't be here, he would take care of my babies. He would be driving me to the airport; I set my bags in the back and drove off with the other three hoping in for the drive. I was worried of what I would find in France, I heard he was causing trouble, and he better hoping heard wrong about him seeing another girl.

It wasn't a very long drive and I asked them not to stay with me, I would grab a drink and wait for the plane. I checked in my suitcase taking my bag with me, I stopped at Starbucks getting a coffee for the long plane ride. I only had 15 minutes to wait as they called first class, I stood holding my ticket. When I felt it the presence of another immortal, I scanned the area with my dark sunglasses on.

But saw no one looking so I boarded the plane, handing the lady. I took my seat in first class shaking off the nerves; no immortal would expose us so I had no worries as I felt the immortal coming on. I stood peeking through the curtain seeing Richie. I walked out and sighed he turned with a smile "Why are you following me?' I asked my hand firmly on my hip.

"I want to help Mac, and you," he said and I sighed.

"Not a good idea Ritchie this is watcher business I can't be seen with you right now," I said turning to the lady.

"Is there any possible way to upgrade his seat, if I had known my brother was coming I would have done it much sooner," I said with two hundred dollar bills in my hand.

"Let me check if there is enough room in first class," she said looking in an airline log. "There are more than enough seats," she said and I slipped her the money as she led us to first class, she busied putting our carry on away. We sat relaxing I did feel a bit better he was coming, I would figure out if we got caught together.

"Did you shake Janice," I said and he laughed giving me a yes.

"Good," I laughed as the plane took off I still made me edgy being on the airplane. It was over a 12 hour flight so I made myself comfy, falling dead asleep as Richie read all the magazines he brought with him. I woke with five hours left seeing Richie drooling. I shook him awake and he jumped cleaning it up as I laughed, we had some juice and snacks. He ate his meal but he also ate mine I wasn't very hungry.

We landed around 7:00 Am, I got off first with my bag I went to the baggage claim and grabbed my suit case, getting my covered sword from the checker with a smile.I walked out waiting for a cab when he came up next to me," I am at the Hilton," he said as he walked to another cab. I had to get to the rent a car center I sent him a text.

"I am at the Chateau De Mirambeau, room 100," I sent it and set the phone in my purse. I arrived getting a nice sports car, I was staying in one of the best hotels I must look the part.

I checked in my room was divine as I set the clothes away; I grabbed my bag sticking my camera in. I pulled on the long black trench coat, with my sword under it, my gun also in my purse but I did have a permit in every country. I walked over a bridge enjoying the sights of France it was very stunning. I would have to hurry and at least get the few pictures I would need. I knew the healing spring wasn't far but I didn't dare go to it yet.

"Lady Mia," I smiled at Mister Barron a European watcher. "Hello, you have news of MacLeod," I said with a sly smile. "Yes him and Connor left six hours ago, headed to the old church that is not more," he said I thanked him as I walked off.

**Duncan's Point of view**

I was sick of this damn boat as I grab my duffle and walk out to the cool air of France. I had to see the Captain of this shit whole of a boat to get my pay, for the work I have been doing for the last three months. I would sleep with every female hearing another voice yelling trying to take over but he was subdued. His memories of a girl with stunning blue eyes with long black curly hair, walking around in his shirt. Her slender long legs on display her large breast bouncing as he chased her tackling her to the bed they shared. The men on this boat stayed clear of me as I walked, happy I wouldn't be coming back.

"I am here for my pay," I said in a violent tone.

"I docked your pay for all the trouble and destruction you caused MacLeod. Now get off my fucking ship," he said in a rough French accent. I dropped my bag punching him sending him back, I didn't stop were was the fun in that as I grabbed him hitting him again. When his crew came at me I kicked the bigger man in the gut sending him into the barrage, as another hit me from behind I growled hitting him knocking him out. But there was too many and sword play was out, we don't expose our kind. I left but I was going to wait for him as he got off his ship the stupid pathetic man.

I sat and ate an apple waiting to beat the hell out of him for not giving me my pay. And he was lucky he didn't keep me waiting for too long, I jumped him from behind him taking out my anger on his crumpled form. He had a small bunch of flowers; I took his wallet finding out where he lived. I be paying his wife a visit, maybe to get lucky and at the thought his voice rebelled in anger. As I walked finding the address as memories came back to me, but I pushed them away they are not mine. I gave one knock and a semi pretty girl answered not opening the door all the way.

"Hello, sorry to bother you're late in the evening but I found this wallet and flowers. I am trying to return them before I go find a hotel," I said in a seductive voice.

"Oh thank you it is my husband's please come in, we have a spare room," she said in a kind voice, so predictable women are.

I stepped in it was a warm home; she showed me were to put my bag. As I had a hot shower and shave before walking down smelling her cooking, another memory of the girl with black hair, standing at the stove giving us a dazzling smile as she cooked. I sat and started some conversation making her feel safe and comfortable with me, pouring her some wine as we talked. She was a little heavy on the drinking, as she had her fifth glass of wine.

Her cooking wasn't too bad as we retired to our beds; she was drunk when she kissed me. Her husband had been away for far too long as I kissed her back, sliding my hand under his blouse.

**The next morning**

I got up from the girls bed, she wasn't worth my time I was going to see Sean Burns today. She pulled on her pure white rob shaking, she came on to me. I was dressed and ready to leave when her door burst open her husband the Captain all messed up came in with a gun.

"What have you done to my wife?" he asked his tone accusing his wife was a whore.

"I fucked her," I said with a smile and he looked livid as he lunged at me, the gun falling to the floor. As we hit each other I was younger and stronger, but he put up a good fight. I heard it before I felt the pain in my gut telling me the whore shot me. I stumbled back as two more shots rang through the air; I went out the back stairs almost falling over hitting the pavement. I was dyeing when I heard a car door open and an all too familiar voice.

"Damn it Duncan get in before I kill you myself," Connor with his thick Scottish accent pulling me in, we drove off. I was thankful he showed up, as we drove my anger came back and his head was calling. As we pulled over stopping on holy ground the old fool.

"Thank you Connor but I have an old friend to see," I said taking my sword and getting out.

"Duncan, you need to fight this. What of your Persephone?" he asked me I shook my head, Persephone the girl with black hair and a dazzling smile.

"I could carless about her, let me leave or fight me yourself," I laughed. But he let me go as I made my way to the home of a old friend who was a doctor in every life. Sean Burns walked out giving me a smile, but it turned into a frown as he saw my face.

"Mac, what has happened to you?" he asked me his voice concerned nothing less would do. "I believe it is the dark quickening," I said and he came towards me his hand on my shoulder, he was always a valued friend.

"Let's go in for some tea and a talk my friend," he said but I stopped and pulled out my sword my eyes and face set in a dark frown. As he pulled his out "Duncan, you can fight this," he said and I laughed.

"I don't want to fight it anymore," I said.

"I don't believe that Duncan, I have heard of your upcoming marriage to a stunning girl you can and will defeat this darkness over whelming you my friend," he said as he fought me. I kicked him pulling my arms back with my sword in front of me as he came back. He wasn't putting up a large fight as I sliced through his gut he fell at my feet like all the other. With one fall of my sword his head was no longer attached to his body. I fell to my knees as I received his quickening; it shook me to the very core. I crawled to the old abandoned church and lie there, waiting for someone to remove my head, I was shamed I killed my friend hurt Connor and when my Persephone finds out she will not forgive me.

"Come Duncan, it's time to rid yourself of the evil invading your mind and body. Persephone told me where to take you to help you," I knew it was Connor as he kneeled beside me helping me up.

"I don't deserve help," I said but he still pulled me along.

"But she thinks you do and so do I, just stay Duncan long enough for us to get there," he said as he drove off through the dark night that settled over France. It was a long drive as I wrestled with myself trying to stay in control, as he stopped the car. Pulling rope out of the back, we walked to a very old crumbling building he tied the rope and gave the other end and sat. As I descended down under ground to a cavern, I walked seeing a glowing multiple colored spring and I called to e asking me to come closer. I stepped in it was warm as I submerged myself, and closed my eyes. I had my sword as I walked around my head, it was still the cavern. Another was here I saw myself but with dark coming off me, I was evil.

"Come fight me, only one can live," I said and he laughed.

"I am dark I will win you will be nothing," the evil version of me cackled in glee, and it sickened me to my core. We circled each other as our swords made a loud clash as they collided together. I moved to the right as he went left matching his moves as we went at it, our swords making sparks with our growing fury. I blocked his strike at my chest. My elbow hitting his face as I sliced his right shoulder, he growled in pain. This was taking too long, as he cut my thigh; I pivoted and ran my sword along his back. I brought the hell of my foot to the side of his knee, and he fell to his knee and his head was gone.

**23 minutes later**

I woke from my trance feeling normal no anger or hate dwelled in me. Well I did have hate and anger but not as before, I climbed the rope seeing Connor napping on a fallen brick.

"Aye you lazy bum, get you rum up," I called as his eyes shot open a good natured smile crossed my face.

"Hey, I did all the work you have been gone long my cousin," he said as we walked to his car.

"Aye I know, I remember everything and I have a lot to apologize for. How is my Persephone?" I asked I have missed her so much.

"She wasn't doing well when I saw her three months ago," he said and my heart sank at his words. He drove heading to a hotel I need clothes and another shower and some food before I called her.

We pulled into Grand Hotel Bordeaux Connor checked us into our two rooms. I was tired as I showered Connor walked in as I felt another immortal. He set fresh clothes on the bed as he brought me clothes from home. I dried off stepping out and getting into a pair of black yoga pants, I called for room service and waited for them to arrive I was watching the phone.

I got up to answer the door handing the man some money, as I pulled the tray in. I sat and ate my steak and sea food, with steamed veggies and potatoes. I had to call her I was finished and I missed her, she had my heart forever. I sat on the bed seeing it was one in the morning here it would be five in the afternoon there. I dialed her office she would still be there, Chloe answered in a sweet voice.

"Mia Dawson's office, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello Chloe, it's me Duncan. I am trying to reach my Persephone is she still at work?' I asked very hopeful.

"Are you fixed?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Aye I am, Connor helped me," I said and heard her sigh.

"Duncan I have no clue where she is, she left me a voice mail to watch over everything until she got back," Chloe said and I cussed telling her I would call back.

I dialed her cell number had Methos got to her was she safe so many things ran through my head. I waited for two rings and on the third she answered sounding as if she had been sleeping.

"Hello, Mia speaking," her voice washed over me like a loving wave.

"Persephone my love, I am so sorry," I said my voice breaking with emotion.

"Duncan is that you?" she asked me.

"Aye, I am with Connor well he is in another room. He helped me to the spring you told him about and the dark is gone. I need to see you, I will leave to where ever you are in the morn," I said with hope.

"Hold on," I heard her talking and I waited for her.

"I am here in France, meet me at the courtyard bistro at noon," she hung up and I sighed better than nothing as I fell asleep. I needed to see her; I only hoped she could forgive me for what I had done.

**Okay another chapter finished I hope you enjoyed it, I hope it had some action. I am not good at writing sword play I will look it up. Thank you please review!**


	8. Bathes

**Hello everyone for reading Dark times, I hope only ten chapters left. So please read and enjoy them and review, so on with the story. I don't own Highlander but certain plot points and people are mine.**

**The next morning ten Am. Persephone's point of view.**

I stepped out of the shower feeling nervous; it has been three months since I have seen Duncan. I already had my clothes set out but still I sat at the vanity table looking into the circular mirror. I needed to pulled myself together I had two hours to be ready and at the courtyard restaurant for lunch with Duncan. But when we talked I could sense fear in his tone, he had done horrid things. But my question was would I forgive him for them?

I started my hair starting to blow dry my long hair, it was time consuming but 20 minutes later it was finished. I clipped some up and pulled the rest with some framing my face, as I got to work on some light make-up. Once the process was finished I stood heading towards the bed, reaching for my panties and bra. I picked my H&M tan trousers putting them on I sat as I put on my rose colored Christian Louboutin Karina heels. I stood still trying to shake off the nerves as I slipped on my rose colored Mandalay lace jeweled top lace brocade jeweled plunging V-neck specialty top. It had an open back it was perfect for France the city of love. With some simple rose colored jewelry I put on my rose tinted sunglasses and put on my MaxMara fingere Coat, with my sword underneath it. I grabbed my keys and hotel room card and walked out shutting the door behind me, I smiled as I was greeted. My car was waiting as I easily slid in driving off; it was a beautiful day here in France. I always found it hard to drive our seas, but I always managed well. I pulled into the parking lot the drive only lasting 16 minutes as thoughts passed through my head. Connor confirmed everything Duncan had said so I knew it wasn't some trap. I turned off the car and stepped out heading to the open court yard, the hostess sat me in a beautiful spot overlooking the city.

"Puis-je avoir une bouteille d'eau, pendant que j'attends mon fiancé," I said in a polite tone. (May I have a bottle of water, while I wait for my fiancé?)

"Oui, je vais revenir tout de suite avec votre eau," she said walking off with a smile. (Yes, I will be right back with your water.)

I sat looking over the gardens blooming with the most delicate flowers. Trees reaching high embracing the clear blue sky, I would be leaving in the morning I still had two jobs to do. I glanced at my watch seeing it three minutes to noon, he would be here any minute. And no sooner had I thought that I felt another immortal, I glanced around seeing Duncan talking to the hostess.

He pointed to my table and I gave a slight wave saying yes he is with me. He didn't look any different; his long dark hair tied back, tan slacks with a black button up and his ever present long trench coat. They walked over and I stood with a polite smile on my face, he pulled me into a hug kissing my cheek. We sat needing to have a long talk; I sipped my water as he ordered the same plus a glass of wine.

"You look stunning, love. I have missed you dearly and we have much to talk about," he said and I sat and watched him.

I figured in that moment I didn't want to know, he had no control. And when he did get control he helped ride his soul of the darkness, and that's all that mattered.

"Nye, we will not speak of it, it would cause me great pain if I was to hear. Thy fiancé was with another or many others, so let it lay, you know what you have done. I have no need to hear we can move forward if it is still what thy want Duncan," I said and pain rolled over his face and thee heart, I had known he was with another.

"I want nothing more than to marry you; I want to spend the rest of our days together. I don't know if I can deal with us not talking about it, in time I hope you change your mind and we talk. But for now it can rest, how have you been?" Duncan said and smiled taking my hand in his.

"I have been worried for you, been trying to break the bond I was forced to have with Methos. But two human scarifies are a bit much when all I need to do was take his head. He called your house when I was there one night, I answered he just said he was close to finding thee brother," I said feeling Duncan's anger, I rubbed his hand.

"You need to have a talk with Richie he is here; if I wouldn't have stopped thee Duncan you would have taken his head. He was so upset but he came to see if he could help, but I leave first thing in the morning," I said as the waitress came over and we ordered in French, her smile was kind. We sat and talked for the next few hours, until it was time to go he followed me back to my hotel so I could drop off my car. We headed to the Hilton looking for Richie; we walked to his room sensing another immortal was close. I knocked and waited for him to answer he did after three minutes, his smile large seeing me and Duncan.

"Mac, glad your back come in," he said we walked in sitting at the small table.

"I am very sorry Richie, I would never hurt you. You're like a son to me, can you forgive me?" Duncan asked and Richie just smiled.

"All is forgiven Mac, its water under the bridge. Mia are we leaving in the morning?" he asked and I gave him a yes.

"We are Chloe misses you, and I already upgraded your ticket. I would hope Connor and Duncan will be heading back with us, I still have a wedding to plan," I said and Duncan laughed calling Connor, letting him know we are leaving in the morning. I was getting tired as we left Richie I gave him a kiss to the cheek as we left.

"Aye have to go pack my bags, would it be okay if I came to your room after?" Duncan asked me.

"It would be okay," I said as he dropped me in the very front of my hotel. I walked to my room heading right to the bathroom, turning on the hot water filling the large tub, I could swim in it. I took off my clothes, hanging them back up, as I had my bags packed. I grabbed Duncan's shirt I have been wearing to bed for months setting it on my bed. I poured jasmine bath beads into the filling tub, I was hungry but I could wait until after my bath.

I stepped in it felt great as I relaxed in the tub, letting the water calm me. I was lost in thought thinking of Duncan, I figured he was with a girl more like one night stands.

I washed and shaved my legs sensing another, I didn't move from the bath as Duncan walked in. I watched him remove his clothe making me feel flushed inside; he stepped in sitting behind me pulling me to his toned chest.

"I love you," he said stroking my arm.

"I love you," I said.

**I know no action but it was a fluffy kinda of filler chapter so thanks for reading. Plus I wrote this on break from work, and its being cut short just like the chapter.**


	9. Four horsemen arrive

**Hello and here is another chapter for Dark Times, I hope you all are enjoying it. I don't own Highlander but I do own Persephone from my story and the larger plot point so please read and review. And I am sorry if I offend anyone with the last chapter from Falling Hard, the one from Warren's point of view.**

**Persephone's point of view**

The water felt good as it cascaded over my body, I felt a cool breeze. Then I felt Duncan's warm embrace and I smiled turning in his arms. "If you keep this up you're going to make me late Duncan," I moaned out as he kissed my neck, his hands roaming over my backside. But he didn't stop and I couldn't be late today, we had a certain amount of time to ride.

"Well if you're late than you should just stay home," he said and I turned on the cold water and jumped out. His ear splitting scream had me laughing. I walked with my towel drying off running the towel over my body and hair. I put on my under garments as Duncan walked in, a sly smirk on his face. I would have to be very careful from now on he is plotting something.

I tugged on my Pull & Bear Ripped Skinny Leg Jeans and then some thick socks as I pulled on my light brown Mulberry Dorset leather riding boots. My strapless bra getting Duncan's attention he was such a beast, and I loved him very much. I pulled on my tan colored lace v-neckline, sleeveless top; I put on some light jewelry. My engagement ring resting on my finger as I started my hair and make-up a side hair style was my goal. I stood grabbing my bag then my Moschino Cheap & Chic Sophia Jacket turning to Duncan who was already dressed watching me.

"Like what you see my husband," I smiled and he laughed coming closer.

"I adore what I see, my wife," he said kissing with such passion and I couldn't wait for forever. I touched his cheek he was what I wanted forever, he kissed me as we walked to my car. He opened the door and I slid in I gave him a sweet smile as he closed the door, I rolled down the window.

"I should be home in four hours," I said and he gave me a nod. "I will be looking at some stuff with Joe and Richie, so if you need me call I won't be very far from you love," he said and I smiled setting my smaller hand over his. I turned on the car turning back to him. "I will call but nothing should happen, I am with the girls it should be such fun," I said my accent washing over my words.

"Aye, have fun my wee lass," he said walking to his car, I pulled out heading to MacLeish Ranch for horseback riding. I pulled out of the garage turning to the main road, turning up the radio. I wouldn't be late as it only had taken me 23 minutes to arrive at the ranch seeing my friends. I turned off my car getting out, I pulled on my jacket. Walking to the trunk sliding a dagger in my boots, I had nowhere to put my sword, so this day better be smooth. I pulled out my gun sticking it in the back of my jeans as I walked to the girls.

"Good morning ladies," I said with a smile and they laughed.

"Someone got lucky this morning," Amanda said and I blushed telling them I did in fact get lucky this morning and last night. We walked seeing a big burly man with a large smile; he gave us a wave as we stepped on the porch.

"Okay, ladies have fun just don't go over that mountain that's not my land," Dave said as he helped us all on to the horses. Mine was silver I was in love with her telling Cassandra maybe Duncan would get her for me. We started with a run heading into the forest all these horses have been doing this, and we have all ridden before so it wasn't anything new. After about an hour we stopped feeding them some apples they drank from the stream as we sat and watched.

"So Duncan and I have everything planned, just need to start putting it all together," I said and they looked excited.

"So, who is your maid of honor?" Chloe asked me with hope.

"Cassandra if I pleases her, I have known her for many life times," I said as Cass jumped up embracing me. "But Chloe and Amanda you'll both be bridesmaids at my wedding," I said and they smiled.

"Of course, what of your dress. Did thee find it the one you wanted?" Cass said and I smiled. As we talked for the next 30 minutes having a girls day, the first of many. I mounted Rhea as the other girls followed me; we just went at a slow pace now having to turn back soon. The place was so lush and green I relished in it, it was perfect here I wanted to ride with Duncan here. That stream would be a good place to make love; I pulled my thoughts from us.

"Day dreaming about Duncan?" Chloe cooed and I gave her a look but I started laughing. "Aye I was," I said as I turn the reins. When we all felt it another immortal I felt dread, I looked at Cassandra and her face was pale. I took off making Rhea go faster they bolted after me, I grabbed my cell hitting the speaker, dialing Duncan's cell.

"Hello love," he said his Scottish accent making me feel safe, but I knew I wasn't.

"Duncan, I think Methos is here chasing us," I said and I saw a flash and saw Caspian. "Never mind the horsemen are here, "I screamed my cell dropping the call I cussed. I removed my jacket setting it in front of me, I pulled the gun I was a perfect aim.

"Go and don't stop, get to your car and take off even if one of us isn't there," I called to them as we rode hard, the horses jumping over logs. I aimed seeing Silias as well, I fired and he was down falling to the floor. I turned my head looking behind me seeing Methos and Kronos, I turned to my left seeing Caspian. He was my next target I let go of the reins taking careful aim, I fired hitting Caspian in the heart watching him fall.

"Go now," I yelled to Chloe, she had no part in this, she looked pained.

"Sister time to come back to us, after I kill the bitch Cassandra," Kronos called out and Amanda hissed hearing him talk about her wife in such a way.

"Nye brother, I will not," I called taking aim at Methos and firing, I hit him and he was on the ground, Kronos stopped three of four down as we rode on. They would be right back up I only gave us a few minutes, we came to the clearing we are half way there as we rode straight through. I was becoming very tired I was letting them go ahead of me, the horses are fast maybe they felt our fear of the men. We felt them and I looked behind us and they rode together and I scene flashed before my eyes, when they rode 5,000 years ago.

Maybe if I got to my sword, I could take Methos's head that was a nice thought. But I turned again seeing if they were gaining and they did, but they have drawn their swords. I knew bad shit was about to happen as, I felt another immortal as came to the very last clearing seeing Duncan, Richie ad Joe riding to us. At this point it was relief we had no swords, I rode coming next to Duncan my horse glad to stop.

"Aye are you okay my love," as I jumped off tying the horse to the tree. Our horses couldn't run any more we had to rest, this wasn't going to end well said my deep down feeling.

"Duncan, we don't have our swords, we will be out numbered better to flee. You brought my father he isn't immortal Duncan I said taking a protective stance in front of Joe.

"There was a rock slid, we have to fight they would catch us any ways," he said and I sighed. I kissed him letting the warm safe feeling to wash over me; he rested his forehead on mine. As we felt them I didn't turn I buried my face into Duncan.

"I love you Duncan, forever," I said he touched my face.

"No more than my love for you," he said as I went over to Joe.

"Persephone, time to come home, or will I have to take my only love my only sister by force," Kronos said as his eyes slid to Duncan his eyes brimming with hate and fire.

"Nye, Persephone not the highlander," Kronos said jumping off the pure black steed he was riding. Death, War and Famine following his lead, not thinking for themselves.

"Κανένας αδελφός παρακαλούμε, λατρεύω αυτόν. Γιατί δεν κάνετε αυτό για να μου επιτρέψτε μου να χαρώ, Methos πρόλαβε βιάζονται μου. I love Duncan είμαστε να είναι παντρεμένος," I pleaded with my brother, I saw his eyes soften. He turned to Methos with an over whelming rage, I knew he would hurt Methos for my words. (No brother please, I love him. Why are you doing this to me let me be happy, Methos has beaten me raped me. I love Duncan we are to be married.)

"Θα ασχοληθώ με τον ωραίο μου αδελφή, αλλά δεν θα σας έρχονται μαζί μας. Έχει κολληθεί σας τώρα μπορείτε να κάνετε να λειτουργήσει. Αγαπώ Persephone πίστεψα ότι ήσασταν νεκροί, χαρά μου για ακρόαση είστε ζωντανοί, αλλά όχι δεν Duncan MacLeod από το ζέμουν Macleod," my brother said with hate, so I assumed they met before. (I will deal with him my beautiful sister, but no you will be coming with us. He is your bonded now you must make it work. I love you Persephone I believed you were dead, my joy over hearing you're alive, but no not Duncan MacLeod of the clan Macleod.)

The horse men came forward as Duncan and Richie pulled their swords. I pulled my gun from my back and shot twice, hitting Caspian and Silas. Now I was out of bullets, I pulled the dagger I was the target Kronos was eyeing Cassandra.

"Koren, I would never have thought my love could be related to you. But I see it for myself, but make no mistake she is mine," Duncan said as Caspian and Silas woke glaring at me. Methos was going at Duncan, as Caspian and Silas went for Richie this was to the death. It was unfair two on one, I moved Joe over to Chloe and the girls.

"I have to help, I love you," I said running over taking Methos from behind, tossing him two feet away from Duncan. I tossed my dagger into Silas back, Richie was losing I ran over removing the blade. Grabbing his sword he wasn't awake yet, damn it was heavy my blade was made for me. Methos came at me shaking his head like I was a small child disobeying him. I landed the first strike it ran across his chest, he came back at me a loud crash as our blades met. I kicked him in the stomach bringing my knee into his face moving back as he tried to grab me.

"Stupid bitch," he growled as Silas grabbed me from behind, I slammed my head back; it caused him to drop me. I fell to the ground he grabbed his sword, giving me a smile. Methos had some rope and a smile, not my type of thing so I wasn't sticking around. I was up as the fight went on Methos and Kronos fighting my Duncan, Richie was losing Caspian and Silas have brute strength. Duncan fell to his knees and I screamed so loud the girls covered their ears, as Richie was dragged over tossed next to his mentor.

"Persephone, do you value both their lives?" Kronos asked me his voice soft. "I do more than my own," I said falling to my knees; I knew what his offer would be.

"I promise on my life and yours we will leave them all alive, with their heads. I understand you love this man but you belong to Methos, will you come willingly their life for yours?" he asked me and I stood hugging my friends, I turned to Joe. "Love you so much father," I said he pulled me into a hug, before I was pulled away by Caspian.

"Let me at least say goodbye brother," I said, Silas pulled Richie up, as Kronos pulled Duncan up. I gave Richie a hug and a small kiss to his cheek "Keep an eye on Chloe," I said and he hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Aye my love, I am sorry I failed you," Duncan said as I hugged him, kissing his lips. "I love you Duncan, so don't keep me waiting too long," I whispered in his ear. "Aye I will not," he said kissing me Methos hit him from behind, he fell to the ground and I slammed my small fist right into his large nose. Kronos picked me up setting me on his horse as he got on, Duncan was watching with all my friends watching, Methos walked up grabbing my left hand.

"Nye, that's mine you bastard," I cried out tears falling down my face. He removed my engagement ring, walking over to Duncan as Kronos held me in place.

"You can have this back Mac, looks like I have my wife back. You'll never find her we will be seeing each other soon, and next time you won't be leaving with your head," Methos said as I cried watching a pained look on Duncan's face.

"I love you Duncan," I yelled out as we rode off. "Not more than my love for you, my love," he called right back.

**Okay another chapter finished, I love Methos but not in this story. So thank you for reading can ya'll please review!**


	10. Di, Blanca and Shailer meet Persephone

**Hello I have been in a slump my stories aren't doing as well as I intended. But I will finish all of them because I won't drop them like that. I don't own Highlander so no money has been made from these small stories I have written for Sky high or Highlander.**

**Persephone's point of view**

I looked back seeing Duncan watching us vanish into the forest, Methos was riding next to thee brother. His eyes on me as I turned back when Duncan couldn't be seen any longer. I watched everything and planned I had to escape, how long until I found away? We rode for what seemed like hours, my head rested on thy brothers back; dozing for the most part I could feel thy brother rubbing my arms.

"Persephone little one it's time to wake," I heard Kronos saying in a soft voice, my eyes heavy. I was so tired I could barely move but I felt Kronos pick me up carrying me to I guessed was a car. it was dark and warm in my brothers arms, we drove for some time. "I have missed you Persephone," Kronos said stroking my hair like he did so many years ago.

"You missed me but don't want me to be happy?' I asked him and I heard his deep heavy sigh.

"You belong with Methos Persephone; I know MacLeod and I hate him. So no you are where you belong," he said and I closed my eyes yet again. I was carried out of the car I cuddled deeper into Kronos as I heard a door open.

"Cassiopeia step aside," I hear thy brother growl out. I opened my eyes letting them adjust to the light; I was set on a very soft bed. "Methos come we will talk, girls clean her and dress her," Kronos barked an order and I sat up seeing three women. The first was beautiful for being a bigger girl her long brown hair braided down the side, she had a kind smile. The next was of similar build but her hair was a deep wine color, her green eyes shining. The next was a slim girl with black hair and a look on her face said she didn't like me, her black eyes cold.

"Welcome, I am Shailer, I am mated to Caspian," the girl with brown hair said with a smile. "I am Blanca, I am mated to Silas," the girl with wine colored hair said with a smile.

"She is Di, she is with thy brother Kronos," Blanca said as they sat on the bed watching me, seeing the watcher mark.

"I am Persephone, I don't need help cleaning and dressing this isn't the old times of servants," I said standing , Blanca and Shailer showed me the bathroom they sat, with a towel and clothes.

"We aren't to leave you alone, Di is just jealous of Kronos love for you. He put you in his bed shunning Di," Shailer said in a kind voice as I turned on the shower. I undressed I was ready to break down, Di never came in she closed the bathroom door.

"We understand thee don't want to be here, you are forced to be here," they said and I noticed how similar they are.

"I don't love Methos; in fact I hate him with a fiery passion. I am engaged to Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod,  
I said with my eyes brimming with unshed tears. I stepped into the shower cleaning dirt and grass from my body letting the tears fall from my crystal blue eyes. I washed hopping to be able to escape soon; I felt a tug in my heart thinking of my Duncan. I turned off the water and saw a towel pushed in, I thanked them and dried myself. I stepped out wrapped in a towel my eyes red from my crying, they understood.

I saw the silk top and shorts they had, I bulked at the sight. My eyes watering they wanted me to wear that, this couldn't get any worse. "Nye, I will not wear it," I said and they blushed.

"Thy brother said wear it, until he gets you more suitable attire," I turned and saw Di.

"That color green does not suit thee Di, call forth my brother now," I said ordering her to do it. She glared at me and walked off I put on the robe and shorts but I would get a different top to cover myself with.

Blanca and Shailer bowed to my brother and walked out, I rolled my eyes. "Kronos I will not wear such a top, may I have a shirt of yours brother," I said giving him a pleading look with my doe eyes.

"I shall bring you one," he said and vanished his face soft. He arrived a minute later with a black shirt which I gladly took from his hands. He walked out and I pulled the shirt on walking out seeing Di talking to Kronos.

"I assume this is your wife brother, her skin is green from jealousy," I said walking to my brother, I wanted the girl to hate me. Because if you hate someone you wouldn't want them around for long, I hoped she be jealous enough to help me escape.

"Dear sister, this is my wife Di she knows her place at my feet. She will be nice to you or her head will not be on her shoulders, come eat and talk," he said taking my hand leading me out of his room. he pulled out a seat and I sat Methos sitting next to me I had to fight the urge to choke the life from his body.

'Now we are all here together, I am most pleased having our family together. But most of all my sister my world is returned to me, I want this understood she is unhappy once I will cut the persons head off. She is the most important person in this room," he said his voice taking a demented tone.

I ate a few mouthfuls of the stew but I wasn't very hungry, I was worried. I looked around bars on the windows, alarm system it was a vast manor. But there had to be a way out and I would find it one way or another.

"We will retire to our room now Kronos," I heard Methos say and I wanted to scream.

"Sleep well sweet Persephone, we shall talk more in the morning," Kronos said and I was pulled up by my husband.

"Remember Death what I have told you concerning my sweet Persephone," Kronos said and Methos bowed his head in understanding. He held my hand pulling me to a large room he closed the door behind us; I saw a very large bed.

"Now understand my sweet wife, what goes on in here will stay in here. You are not to run to your brother I will only punish you worse for every time you do. There isn't a way out every door and window is locked with a key code, now I have you all to myself," Methos said and I backed away fear over taking me. He walked over touching my pale skin, his eyes roaming over my body.

"This isn't fully what I gave you to wear," he said undoing my robe it fell to the floor; I slapped him hard he just smiled. He grabbed me tossing me on the bed and I tried to run. But he had the key for the door as he came forward, his face was dark.

"Get in that bed now," he said his voice sinister, as he grabbed me dragging me over. He picked me up his fingers digging into my skin; I winced in pain but made no sounds. He pulled back the covers setting me under them, as he pulled off his clothes he set them on the chair as he walked into the bath room naked. I closed my eyes thinking of Duncan, how much I loved him and the disgusted feeling of what Methos wanted I wasn't giving it to him willingly. I heard water running and I still felt sick as I bundled under the thick duvet.

I felt him slip under and his body moving next to mine, his arms coming around my waist. I tried to move away but he slammed my body against his, he was still naked. "it can be done the hard way, or you can give in," he said and I started crying.

"I will never willingly give myself to you," I hissed as he yanked my hair back, kissing along my neck his body holding mine in place.

"The easy way than, I have no problem taking you over and over. You are my mate and my wife," he said and he removed my shirt as I tried to fight him, my nails clawing his arms. I punched him he hit me on my legs, sides everywhere but my face. His hand moving up my thighs as his mouth was attacking my breast. I cried and tried to push his body from mine, he bite down hard his hand slapped my outer thigh.

"Fuck I want you," he moaned next to my ear, as he continued to torment me. He grabbed my long hair forcing me to move to my stomach, as he grabbed my hips bringing my backside up to him. He was trying to enter me one hand on my hip the other tangled in my hair with force. It hurt as he shoved himself into me with unrelenting force over and over again; he slapped my ass and thighs with every thrust. I cried from emotional pain and physical pain, he leaned over my body his breath hot in my ear.

"You are mine Persephone," he said as he took me, I couldn't move from under his body. He went harder and faster as he was losing control, he fell on me shaking from his climax; he pulled me to him as he drifted to sleep. I cried but not making a sound my body hurt so much, I wanted my Highlander.

**Okay finished the next chapter will be from Persephone's and Duncan's point of view.**


	11. One week

**Hello here is another chapter for Dark Times, hope you enjoy it. Please review if you liked it because even criticism well-meaning of course is welcome as well. So I don't own Highlander so I have not made any money from this story.**

**Persephone's point of view**

I lay in the bed Methos arm around my waist holding my body to his, I felt disgusting. His hot breath beating down on my neck I heard a knock on the door, Methos woke at the noise.

"Don't say a word," he said getting out of bed, I closed my eyes pretending I was sleeping thinking of my Duncan.

"Methos, I see her royal highness is still sleeping. Kronos has brought her some clothes for her stay," I heard Cassiopeia or Di as she liked to be called. I grabbed the robe wrapping it around my self-sliding out of bed, as Methos walked over with such an over inflated ego.

"I will hang these for you my goddess, hurry in the shower so we can head to have some breakfast," he said as I walked by hissing at him slamming the door shut. I turned on the water letting it heat up as I removed my robe seeing my body, I was painted different shades of black and blue. I tossed the robe to the marble counter top I knew it would be like this if he had ever found me. Stepping in to the Greek style tub letting the heat calm my nerves, this was going to be hell on earth until I escaped. I heard the door open seeing Methos walk in removing his briefs getting in behind me, I wanted to bolt from the tub. I moved away from him but his hand shot out like a viper his fingers tangling in my long hair yanking me to him. I punched him and jumped out wrapping myself in a towel, finding some jeans and a blue light knit shirt to wear. I changed before he entered the room giving me a scowl walking up to me.

"You will learn your place or do you want your young apprentice Chloe to lose her head, or maybe your daddy Joe," Methos said and I felt and saw it he would do it, he would act and kill them both.

"Nye leave them be, Joe was your friend you have what you want. But why is a question I don't understand, you don't love me so why must you have me?" I questioned keeping him at a distance but he moved closer.

"You may think I don't love you, but I do very much. I have loved you since the very first time I saw you in the ally when Kronos sent me. I told him that night if he wanted me to stay death I would have your hand in marriage, he agreed. I have searched for thousands of years but you disappeared off the plant. I was very surprised to see you standing in my office I heard from Joe many times his adopted daughter was very stunning, I wasn't to shocked to hear MacLeod was engaged to Joes daughter. I was invited to your wedding by Mac," he said grabbing my arm forcing me against the wall.

"Yeah even Duncan can make mistakes, he didn't see you for the sick bastard you really are," I hissed out and he raised his hand letting it stay in the air, he lowered it than he hit me in the stomach making me fall to my knees in pain.

"When Duncan takes your worthless head Methos, I will have a front row seat," I said as he pulled me back up by my hair.

"If he can beat me, we have fought before and he lost," Methos said kissing my neck, he bite me hard and I cried out making him happy. "Now be a good girl and he will live so will Joe and Chloe, and I will convince Kronos to leave Cassandra and her lover Amanda alone. But you have to behave can you do that my goddess?" he asked trailing his finger down the side of my face.

"I will," I gave in my friends and father's lives meant more to me than anything. He gave me a smile getting dressed I walked back in to the bathroom putting my hair in a bun before walking back out, Methos had his hand out and I took it.

**Four hours later**

I watched the horsemen walk out the front door; Cassiopeia locked it and walked to us. I was sitting with Blanca and Sailer after I helped clean the house. "I am the boss here so get it out of your head you are somebody Persephone," she spat and I laughed getting up. I punched her dragging her by the throat giving her a sly smile, before I hit her over and over.

"No I am the boss, believe me if my brother heard a word like that spill from your forked tongue your head would be rolling on the floor," I snarled letting her rise from the floor.

"Make no mistake I don't want to be here, I am being forced to," I said I saw the wheels in her head turning. I walked away sitting with the girls as Di went to clean her face.

**Duncan's point of view**

"Mac calm down we will find Persephone," Richie said, I was so angry I failed her and now she is gone.

"We need to hurry I know Kronos and Methos, they will take her far. And we might never get her back they will disappear from the game," Cassandra said as I drank another glass filled with Crown royal. "I will make some calls and so will Cassandra to some old friends of Persephone's," Amanda said as her and Cass gave me a hug and brief kiss, hurrying out the door. Joe sat and watched me his eyes wet from unshed tears; he loved his Mia very much.

"Get up Mac," I looked up to see Joe walking towards me.

"Get up now and help us find my daughter your wife, god knows what Methos has done to her. The longer she is gone the more he will hurt her Richie call Connor to come help, Cass and Amanda shouldn't be a part of this," Joe said, I felt it before I saw it he hit me around the head with his Cain. I stood looking around seeing her shirt laying across our bed, a picture of me and Persephone during our night in Paris before we boarded the plane.

"I know it hurts Mac but she needs you sober and ready to fight," Joe said as Richie walked back in to the room.

"He will be on the very next flight," he said.

"Aye, we will make the horsemen pay we will get her back," I said and they gave me a firm nod.

**One day later**

I woke from a restless night we had no luck with Amanda's contacts. Cass was waiting to hear from one of Persephone's old friends, I prayed they have some kind of help. I dressed and went down to the dujo seeing Chloe sitting on a chair holding a picture of my love. "I miss her it's only been three days. What has this Methos done Cassandra has told me of the old days and what he had done to her," she said I sat with her.

"I miss her too; I couldn't sleep again not knowing. But we will find her and take their heads," I said and she hugged me, I wrapped my arm around her.

"Connor is pulling in Mac," Richie said sitting on Chloe's other side, as we all felt it another immortal. A few minutes later the lift opened and Connor walked out, his sword at his side.

"Duncan," he said embracing me.

"I failed her Connor, and I can't live without her it's like my other half is gone," I said and he pulled away.

"We only fail her if she dies, we find her and kill the rest taking their worthless heads," Connor said and I gave a firm nod.

**An hour later**

I sit going over the track marks we found we knew they headed out of town but we lost them soon after. I was going to meet Joe and someone named Price, who didn't know Persephone was an immortal. I walked into Joes bar seeing him sitting at a table with an older man with a kind face.

"Joe," I said sitting down.

"Mac, this is Mia's boss Mr. Price," Joe said using her fake name.

"Hello, you already know who I am," I said seeing his watcher mark clear as day.

"I do MacLeod, but I came because of Mia Dawson she is the daughter I never could have. Methos or Adam was sighted five hours ago near the border of Canada with three other males," he said and I gave a slight smile.

"Thank you," I said walking out heading to my car.

I would find her I hope she held on until then, because I was taking Methos head.

"Duncan, Jarbra said she will return to us, so we will find her. But it won't be for a little while," Cassandra said and that gave me some hope.

**Persephone's point of view-One week missing**

This has been the single worse week of my life; Methos was unrelenting in bed and life. I had to bow to his every whim I bore his marks all over my pale skin. Blanca and Sailer have helped clean his wounds after every session of him trying to break me. And on some level he was winning I couldn't fight back any more, at night I would sit with thy brother talking taking away his time with Di who watched with hate filled eyes.

"Come wife, it's time to retire to our bed," I looked up seeing Methos his hand out stretched to me; I took it giving my brother a kiss to his cheek.

"Good night my sweet Persephone," he bid me I saw love my brother wasn't a bad man, just did very bad things.

"Good night Kronos, be well," I said allowing Methos to walk me to our room. He entered a code never letting me see, I walked away taking some Pjs from the drawer walking into the bathroom. I changed as fast as I could I started brushing my teeth when he burst in looking me over.

"From now on there will be no clothes when we are alone in our room," Methos said walking out, I sighed tears springing to my eyes. As I rinsed my mouth with cold water I did as he asked removing my clothes, walking out of the bathroom putting them back into the dresser.

"So perfect come and pleasure me," he said from the bed and I wished he just take my head.

**Okay another chapter finished hope you enjoyed it, I had to make it a filler chapter.**


	12. Run

**Here is another updated chapter for Dark Times; it isn't going how I would like to hurried. But I hope you are enjoying it so thanks for reading and reviewing. I don't own Highlander so no money is being made from this story just in case you thought I was.**

**Methos point of view-Persephone gone two weeks four days from being moved.**

I walked out of our room as she slept like an angel, her brother watches me. "How are things with my sweet sister, Methos? He questioned me.

"Well Kronos she is sleeping," I said taking a seat opposite him and his deep scowl.

"Good she looked tired and Blanca and Sailer have taken a liking to her," he said and I knew Cassiopeia hated her was jealous of Persephone's beauty.

"I have everything ready at the base it should be to her liking," Kronos said he choose not to kill Cassandra to appease his sister. "I am sure it will be but I must retire," I said heading back to my wife, Kronos held the power to dissolve our bond only he and I knew it. He loved Persephone with everything he was and so did I, but she was mine to control and use to my liking. I opened the door seeing her still sleeping in her duvet, I crawled in behind her wrapping my arms around her body pulling her close to me falling into a deep sleep.

**Persephone's point of view**

I woke feeling Methos my head rested on his chest his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't move at all his arms only tightened around me, I thought of biting him but he would like that. I lay there waiting for him to wake I thought about Duncan and when we first started dating. He made me so happy I hoped he missed me, and was looking for me. I hoped Joe was well he had been sick and I still had to find the stone to help him. I felt it small kisses placed on my neck his tongue running over my skin.

"I have to go for two days the girls will take care of you, but I am going to take you before we leave," he said and I couldn't help but shake in fear of Methos. He moved on top of me his hands rough on my pale skin, his lips crashing to mine. I worried he would be leaving to hurt someone I cared for because he was being truthful when he said he would. His body covering mine like a nightmare, my hands rested on his chest. As he kissed my lips and neck with a hurried pace, his nail's digging into my skin making me cry out.

"I like it when you scream my goddess," he said as he pulled my head in to his lap, I gaged and he punched my side. I moved just how he liked it a slow steady rhythm, giving hard sucks as my mouth moved up and down slowly. His hands tangled in my hair as his hips bucked up his moans filled the room, I had to hold myself back from puking on him.

"Stop I want to cum inside you," he growled yanking my hair bending me over the bed. Pounding in me from behind his body crashing into mine with force as he hit my backside. My body hasn't recovered he like force and beatings way too much for it to recover. "Tell me you love me," he said grabbing my breast with such force I cried out he went deeper and faster.

"I love you," I called out and a bright light flashed around us and I groaned what had I just done.

"Yes, I love you," he said and another flash as he came his nails ran over my backside with blood flowing force. "The bond is sealed," he said and I cried burying my face in the bed. He spun me around force his dick in my mouth to be cleaned, as soon as he finished he walked off as I ran to the bathroom. I sat crying turning on the hot water for a shower to clean myself of him. I stepped in hearing the door open I closed my eyes as I felt him move behind me his fingers trailing over my exposed breast.

"You'll never know peace without me now, soon you'll crave me like a good wife," he said and he was right I wanted him to bang me over and over. I thought of Duncan pushing the bond from me.

"Yes I can feel your need for me, but nice try trying to through the bond away," he said turning me to face him I tried to pull away, my bod and mind at war. He lifted me against the wall entering me my body hitting the wall as he moved inside me he was slow and gentle this time, taking his time. His lips trialing over my body and breast I thought of Duncan trying to push the bond away.

"Soon you won't be able to think of him I only have to give it a day to fully fuse together. Then you'll be mine forever Persephone," he said as he came his head resting on the tile. He moved out of me and I bolted from the shower drying myself, pulling on some panties and some grey cotton shorts and a purple crop top with some socks. I had to escape before the bond was fully sealed, I had to either kill Di or have her help me.

Methos walked out dressing as I made the bed keeping my eyes downcast. He took me hand and we walked out together seeing my brother and his friends ready to leave. I gave Di a look and walked over to thy brother wrapping thee arms around him.

"I will miss you sweet one but fear not I will not be gone but a few hours," he said kissing and stroking my long hair as Di turned red with her fury. The horsemen walked out I narrowed my eyes as Methos was the last to walk out, he turned seeing thy brother leave. He struck my face hard "Me above all others Persephone," he growled walking out I looked in the mirror seeing my face turning black and blue, with a cut lip damn that ring.

I helped clean and doing the washing with Blanca and Sailer, Di was watching me with hate filled eyes. "I want you gone," Di said.

"I want to be gone Cassiopeia," I said and she looked at Blanca and Sailer.

"Blanca and Sailer we must make it look like MacLeod took her, we will cover each other's backs in this she doesn't belong. As you see her heart isn't in this like ours I love Kronos but I see hate for her mate," she said as Blanca and Sailer started cutting themselves on the hard wood floor.

"I can give you 15 minutes before I will have to call thee brother saying you have been taken," Di said as Blanca and Sailer hit her I looked on in wonder it had to look like a large struggle took place. She unlocked the door she and the girls walked out shutting it as they kicked and kicked until it flew back. "Leave 15 minutes is all you will have; here is some money to help you. I am truly sorry Methos has done this to you we did it wilily," Di said as she gave me money I smiled kissed their foreheads and ran down the front stairs. My body weak from his beatings and not eating very much hoping I die. I ran and ran jumping the Iron Gate seeing a dirt road which I ran down but stayed to the forest. I ran it had to be 15 minutes when I saw a small town I ran seeing a kind looking women.

"Excuse me I need a phone please before my husband kills me," I cried and she pulled me inside.

"Hector come fast," she called a burly man came in and I hide behind the women playing the damsel in distress. "The girl has been beaten her husband is trying to kill her she needs help," she cried her arms around me.

"Come child," he said in a kind soothing voice, he led me into a sitting room. I didn't have time for this I saw a phone she handed it to me.

I dialed a number I heard Cassandras voice answering my call.

"Hello," she said her voice stressed.

"Cassandra, I don't know where I am I escaped," I said and the phone went dead. I felt it another immortal I started shaking but the women understood handing me a set of keys. She shoved my out the back pointing to a red car, I ran over unlocking it before starting the engine driving off as fast as the car would go.

I looked in the rear view mirror seeing a white car chasing me; I hit the gas cutting car off. I needed to find a watcher or another immortal they would want Methos head buying me time. Half of me wanted to stay with Methos but it was the bond talking not me. I drove seeing the car gaining it was Methos in the car no one else he would kill me over and over for this if he caught me. I saw I was heading towards Seattle and I stopped taking the exit heading to Duncan's only another 39 minutes until I reached his house.

I never noticed he had gotten so close until he hit me with his car, sending me into a tree. His air bag went off as did mine I blacked out from the impact. I don't know how long has passed but it was twilight as I climbed from the wreck. Pain was all I felt seeing Methos moving from the white car, I started going as fast as I could knowing the horsemen wouldn't be far behind Methos. The forest was thick and I had to climb over logs that had fallen to the ground. I was falling every few minutes my body not able to hold my body up as I saw down town Seattle.

"Persephone," I heard Methos he wasn't very far behind me.

I moved faster trying to get to the town my feet not really up to the task. Methos was right behind me his head bleeding I knew a watcher was following him but where was he. I was tackled to the ground he punched me ripping off my shirt, his hand creeping down my small shorts. I punched him and kicked him off, I covered my breast and let out a scream it was loud drawing attention to us. I saw a couple guys running over "Help he is trying to rape me," I screamed and then ran faster, Methos tried to drag me away but with seven guys running over he fled.

I fell to the ground in a ball as some of the men ran after Methos and two stopped one taking off his hoodie pulling it over my body. "Are you okay?" one asked as I started crying my body shaking as the other called the police.

"It's okay no one will hurt you now," he said in a soft voice but not touching me. I was worried if the horsemen showed up these too would be dead. The other men never showed back up and I felt it another immortal as a car pulled up two men stepped out. I saw the watcher mark and sighed in some relief.

"We got her and thank you best if you leave please give us your number for a statement," one said taking their numbers as the other bent down his eyes on the forest he lifted me sticking me in the back of the car. I watched the boys run back to the sports bar as the engine started they drove off my eyes on the forest as all four horsemen appeared.

"Four have appeared, they are the horsemen," I think it was watcher Hammer said as they took a sharp right seeing headlights swerve behind us I let out a small cry.

"We have her with the horsemen on our trial, Price," I heard seeing Hammer on his cell.

"Will do," he said hanging up he turned to me his eyes full of pain.

"Mia, we are taking you close to MacLeod's place, you'll have to jump he has people there. We want the horsemen to follow us they won't attack Duncan with the people he has," he said and I nodded.

I zipped up the jacket my body was killing me my head spinning as I saw the Dujo close. I hand my hand on the door knob it was black as midnight as they turned off the headlights slowing very slightly. "Now," he said and I jumped wishing I didn't as it hurt like a bitch. I could taste blood I got to my feet almost falling back down I sprained my ankle heading thought he parking garage. I saw the headlight I didn't have much time as I opened the lift and slammed it shut, pressing the button as Methos screamed the lift closing on his demented face.

"I will have you back Persephone," he snarled like a wild animal. I fell to the floor the sensation of another immortal was a welcome feeling, as a sword came in between my thighs they are climbing up the lift. I stood sitting on the railing as the lift stopped, I screamed and screamed hoping they heard me. I could see Kronos and Methos coming punching through the floor. I heard someone and screamed again as Methos hand grasped my ankle pulling me down as the lift opened and there stood Richie.

"Persephone," he said grabbing my body kicking Methos hand, he looked down seeing the horsemen. "Mac, we have company man," he said pulling my body to his as I saw Connor, Jarbra, Duncan, Cass and Amanda with the swords.

"The horsemen are below they almost had her again," Richie said as Duncan ran to the lift kicking it further jumping down with the others following his lead. Richie rushed me into Mac's room handing me a gun. As he ran off to help his friends I was crying and shaking as I felt the immortal call. I raised the gun but saw Cassandra and Amanda rush in turning on the light, I dropped the gun.

"Persephone," Cassandra said pulling my head to her chest as Amanda was on my other side as I cried they held me.

"Richie and Connor go get Joe," Amanda said and I heard the door click shut.

"My love," I turned hearing Duncan's sweet voice wash over me I was safe now.

"Nye doesn't look at me," I cried and Cassandra told them to leave so I could shower before they saw me. I heard the shower being turned on and Amanda helped me up and to the bathroom. I sat my head on her stomach not really able to move as they turned off the shower turning on the bath. Cassandra undressed leaving herself in her bra and panties, in as Amanda and her helped me undress. I heard their feral snarls as my clothes were fully off, Cass climbed into the tub as they helped me into a sitting position I cried out as the water burning on the open wounds.

"Tell Duncan we need medical supplies in his room, I think I set them in the top dresser," Cassandra said as Amanda had tears seeing the bite mars, nail marks and god knows what else. I opened my eyes as I felt water being poured over my body then the very soft scrubbing with coconut scented soap.

**Duncan's point of view**

I sat with Jarbra and Connor talking about our trip tomorrow to the boarder. We felt it another immortal Richie was the first up we are expecting a friend so I wasn't too worried.

"I will check on this Mac," he said hoping it was Chloe coming home from work. I turned back to the planning it had to be done right; we needed to find her it has been two weeks.

"Mac, we have company man," I heard Richie the panic in his voice caused me to jump from my seat my sword drawn. I ran with Connor and the rest following me to the lift, I almost fell to the floor when I saw Richie had beaten bloody Persephone in his arms.

"The horsemen are below they almost had her again," Richie said moving passed us I saw Persephone her eyes closed her face was black and blue with dark red blood her body in the same state. I ran passed seeing Methos I kicked the lift floor down jumping down grabbing Methos. We fell to the ground rolling away as I got to my feet. He smiled at me as Kronos and his friends found themselves matched.

"She is mine Duncan, the bond has sealed she will come to me in time," Methos laughed.

"Time to go brother I will have my sister back MacLeod," Kronos snarled as the fled. I saw Amanda and Cassandra climb as fast as they could to Persephone I wasn't far behind seeing Richie let them into my room. I dropped my sword going for her Richie let me pass, I saw the girls together crying on my bed.

"My love," I said wanting to hold her, her head turned to me her face softened for a moment. "Nye doesn't look at me," she said her voice harsh and raspy.

"Duncan, let us clean her before you talk," Cassandra said and I walked out sitting on the chair my head in my hands. I waited for ten minutes before Amanda came out her face red her eyes puffy.

"Duncan we need medical supplies in your room, before we get her out of the tub. Duncan she couldn't even stand you'll need to help get her out of the tub," she said and I felt the tears well up.

I stood getting the metal box taking it into my room setting out the things they would need. My end table covered with supplies as Amanda went back in I could hear crying and I broke my heart. "Duncan," I saw Amanda with a towel I walked in seeing Cassandra in the now black water filled tub, I turned on the shower unplugging the tub. I stepped in picking her up the warm water hitting us as I clean the dirty water from her body. I got out letting Cass rinse off Amanda gave her a robe as I took the towel seeing her clean body. I didn't see her pale skin I saw black, blue, purple and yellow covering her small body. I looked closer seeing nail marks covering her and teeth marks, what had he done to my wife.

"Set her down on the bed," Cass said and I did I noticed Amanda changed the sheets. Her body looked worse I watched them clean her applying cream to her body, I had to turn her seeing marks along her back like she had been hit with a belt nail marks on her backside I turned away walking from the room. as Chloe ran passed me a scream was heard and she ran back out her lunch covered my hardwood floor. Richie walked in to see Persephone and he came back out cleaning Chloe up tears falling down his face.

"She is cleaned and ready to see you all," Cass said and I was the last to walk in.

"It is okay Chloe, I am safe now," she said as Chloe hugged her crying Richie held both girls. "You are safe they won't be taking your again Persephone," Richie vowed and I agreed they would pay with their heads.

"Duncan," I heard her call for me and I was at her side in the same second. She touched my face and I leaned into her soft touch, my tears falling.

"My love I have missed you," I said as she motioned for me to get in with her I did laying in front of her she cried into my chest as I felt another she was shaking like a leaf. I turned seeing Jarbra and Connor run in and a minute later Joe entered the room.

"My little Mia," he said walking over she looked up.

"Dad," she said as Joe pulled her to him, I stayed not wanting her to be too far from me.

**Okay another chapter done I hope you enjoyed it I made it a bit longer this time.**


	13. Found true love

**Hey everyone I hope you are enjoying this story, I was supposed to be longer. But it just isn't doing very well so I am going to wrap it up in the next couple of chapters. I do however appreciate every person who has reviewed and read anyone of my stories. So I don't own Highlander and not money has been made from my writing thus far.**

**Persephone's point of view.**

I try to open my eyes but they feel so heavy as I let the whole situation wash over me. I was back and safe with Duncan, this time they wouldn't out number Duncan's clan. I felt warm strong safe arms wrapped around my waist holding me close. I smelled Duncan's familiar scent, my body very sore and in pain as I tried to get up needing to relive myself.

"Aye love," I heard and my head rested back against the soft pillows. "Duncan help me up please, I must relive myself," I said in a soft voice he was at my side his strong arms embracing me setting me on thy feet. I walked into the restroom I felt much better after washing my hands seeing my face in the mirror it was many colors but bright blue eyes very visible.

"Persephone, come let us eat than you should rest love," Duncan said through the door not barging in, he feared I would be scared of him. I have slept for nearly two days my hunger was going as I opened the door, he stepped in helping me heading back to bed. "Nye Duncan, I want to sit in the den with the sun," I said and he walked with me watching me sit looking out the window as he walked into the kitchen. This was much better I felt it the pain to be with Methos, damn him and the bond. But as long as Duncan was close it didn't become too bad not even noticeable.

"Duncan, would you like to watch a movie or something," I called and he came out in his black yoga pants his dark black hair hanging around his shoulders. "Aye that be fine," his Irish accent thick as he talked giving me a dashing smile.

"How about you take a shower and I order some Chinese food for us," I said giving him a hopeful look as he gave me a nod. "Order enough for eleven people Connor and them should be here very soon, love," he said and I smiled as he walked over kissing my lips gently I moved back a bit before shaking my head and kissing his lips. His face fell in pain than he walked away making my heart hurt, I knew deep down he wasn't going to hurt me.

I dialed and ordered food, my belly grumbling like a crazy man, I asked them to do a rush order. Duncan and I order from them a lot, the owner is immortal and a real sweet heart. I sat back happy looking at my ring back on my finger where it belonged. I turned and saw Duncan looking at me fresh from the shower he had been watching me looking with a smile at my ring.

"I never want to see that ring off your finger love," he said as he sat with me on the long plush sofa, his head resting back. We just laid there wrapped in each other's arms my head resting in the crook of his shoulder.

I felt it another immortal was here I looked up seeing Duncan's eyes shift, as he got up heading to the new lift as the phone rang. I reached over picking up the receiver answering it seeing Duncan disappear around the corner.

"Hello Mia speaking," I said my voice kind as I answered Duncan's house phone, trying to help or take a message for him.

"Hello my goddess, have you missed me yet is the bond working making you crave me like a drug," I started shaking hearing his voice, and I felt it the need to go to him let him take me any way he wanted to for as long as he desired.

"I crave one man and you are not him Methos," I said thinking of my highlander as he walked into the room with Connor, Richie and Jarbra.

"Such a sweet little liar you are, I can't feel you want me. Is Mac there listening?" he asked his tone came as a purr of hate for one man, but lust for the women.

"I don't lie I belong to one man I crave him," I said as Duncan took the phone my tears blinding me as Richie pulled me into his arms. "Methos come face me bring your riders, because your head is mine there can be only one and it won't be you," I heard Duncan let out a hiss at whatever he was hearing from thy husband.

"Nye Methos, let the venom spill from your lips because she is my wife now," Duncan said hanging up taking me from Richie as our food arrived. I cried on Duncan as he rubbed my back as we set up the food.

"Come eat sweet ling," Jarbra said and I rose heading to eat my face red now. Duncan's hand rested on the small of my back as he pulled out my chair sitting right next to me his warm hand resting on my thigh.

"Good news three ways we can break the bond that was forced on you sweet ling. First take his head yourself, Second your brother rejects it he enforced it he has power over it. Third you find your real mate and we bond you, I can do a spell showing his location," Jarbra said and Cassandra jumped up with a smile.

"Do the spell first," she said and I saw Jarbra pull a small black bag tossing some crushed jasmine and other scents filled my nose as Jarbra talked in the dead language. He was asking for help to show us my mate's location before Death came for his prize. A flash of gold light surrounded Duncan and he smiled kissing the back of my hand.

"I had no doubts you were meant for me," he said and I cried as he held me. "I want to be mated to Duncan," I said and everyone smiled removing the bond this way was faster and gave control to Duncan.

"Finish planning your wedding we will do it in four weeks' time, I will leave with Richie and Connor tonight to travel gathering the rare things we will need," Jarbra said and Duncan gave him a firm nod before we ate.

I had almost everything planned I could be married soon to a very good man. Chloe and my girlfriends smiled they knew all along me and Duncan are meant for each other.

**Okay another short chapter I think maybe four longer chapter's left until it is finished.**


	14. Time is important!

**Here is another chapter for Dark Times; I am hoping you're enjoying it. I loved Highlander the show as a teenager I am happy I finial have written a small fan fiction for it. I don't own Highlander and no money has been made from this story, just in case you thought some had been.**

**Persephone's point of view.**

I was well rested as I stepped out of the shower Monday morning; Duncan wasn't too thrilled to hear I was heading into work. But this was my business after that I had a watcher meeting about my time away. I sat braiding my thick raven colored hair around my head, pinning a few small magenta jewels into it. I stood walking out of our bathroom at my manor my babies so happy to see me. One of the first things I did when I returned to my manor was remove four small scarps of fabric. Letting them sniff them, letting them no to attack these men if smelled they growled in response.

I picked up the three tones magenta v-neck bandage dress that was a perfect fit, slipping on my matching platform high heels. I clipped the heart shaped necklace around my neck letting it hang down. The matching ring and arm cuff my engagement ring resting on my finger as I walked down stairs seeing Duncan.

"You look stunning Persephone," he said kissing me as we walked out of the house, my gun and sword in my car. he brought them down along with my purse he was looking around as I tossed my babies their treat as he set my alarm.

"Have a great day in class Duncan, I love you," I said leaning against my car as he stood in front of me.

"Aye as I love you my wee lass but you be very careful this isn't over," he said and I adored his accent, I gave him a smile.

"I will as you will," I said as he opened my door letting me slide in before he closed it walking to his car. We drove him heading to the college he was a professor at and me to my company. I pulled out of the gate I hated having to leave him, but I had to work. He drove behind me for some time before he had to turn right; I rolled down my window as he pulled up next to me.

"Hey Duncan, If your free for lunch so am I," I said and he chuckled. "I am see around one Mia, I love you three weeks left before your mine," he smiled and I laughed as the light turned green he was off and so was I. I drove through he down town area heading to my company, pulling into my parking spot taking out my gun just in case.

I walked through the semi dark lot fear gripping me, because the feeling was like I knew if they got me again I wasn't going to be able to escape. I pushed the button for the elevator waiting for it to descend to my level, it opened and I got on shutting it. I walked out seeing the guards on the first floor even I checked in I was special.

"Good morning Miss. Dawson, we got the memo and the pictures," Officer Mason said he was a tall man with a brute build he scared me but he saw me as a sister. "Eric, how is Candice and little Eric?" I asked him he gave me a smile.

"Caddie is good she is happy now, and Jr he is a handful and a half so full of life," he said and we laughed. I had a meeting in half an hour with an immortal that I knew, I should have spoken to Duncan but I had this set up before we got together.

I walked taking the next elevator to my floor, it only took ten minutes. I walked out heading to my office seeing Chloe at her desk she gave me a smile.

"Mrs. Blair will be here in 20 minutes," she said as I passed her and I gave her a nod as I unlocked my door. I walked in seeing it just how I left it, I sat turning on my computer.

**15 minutes later**

"Mia, you have a call on line one about an antique Mr. Peterson wants to sell, I heard Chloe's voice drift over the intercom.

"Thank you Chloe," I said picking up line one.

"Mia MacLeod how is it I can help you Mr. Peterson?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Persephone, nice to see you back at work my goddess, shame you won't be there long. I disliked how you answered your phone but I have the perfect punishment for you can you feel it I know you can the pull is very strong, I felt you coming closer to me," he said and I hissed, yes the pull was very strong but knowing who my real mate was made it tolerable.

"I really don't have time for your games Methos, the game has now changed in my favor," I smiled knowing it changed for me.

"Oh pray tell young one," I=he said and I laughed.

"I don't think so I would chance you'll ruin it somehow, good bye," I said hearing him growl in defiance of the way I spoke to him.

"Persephone you're making it worse for yourself," he said and I laughed hanging up. I hit the intercom "Chloe that was my ex-husband," I said she cussed and I heard her toss something.

"Sorry Mia," she said and I laughed hanging up getting back to work I would have to say late, maybe the meeting with the watchers would come to me. I was up grabbing a file on a desk that was bought while I was gone; it sold for three times the price as it was bid on.

"Mia, your ten o'clock meeting with Mrs. Blair is here," she called out in a very professional tone.

"Please escort her back Chloe," I said taking a deep breath, as I heard them coming closer. I felt it the prescience of another immortal I had my sword under my desk.

"Shy, it is good to see you please sit," I said as Shy came in taking a set by me. "Mia I have great news," she smiled as Chloe shut the door behind her.

"Did my paper work go through Shy, will I get to adopt?' I asked her and she gave me a smile.

"We have a new born male child and a female twins, their mother died during birth and no family has been heard from they are three days old. It was hard without you having a husband but I pushed it," she said and I started crying with joy.

She slides a picture across the table I saw a pink and blue wrapped bundle. Both had dark black hair and dark green eyes and I was in love. "They need names old friend," she said and I smiled.

"The male child will be Duncan Kronos Joseph MacLeod and the female is Harlow Athena Elizabeth MacLeod. I am getting married in three weeks you'll meet Duncan soon," I said as she wrote their names I made sure she spelled them write.

I will bring them around six tomorrow night to your manor, mama," she said I was still crying as she left. I was on cloud nine all day I hurried and readied myself for Duncan. He walked in at one giving me a hug and I kissed him I was so happy.

"We need to talk Duncan so let's go eat," I said he gave me an odd look as we walked out. I loved this little café down the street from my office as we sat I ordered and so did Duncan. I sipped my sweet tea as he drank an Irish beer, I gave him a smile.

"Mia you seem very happy," he smiled I adored his smile as much as I adore him.

"Before we get met by like a week I put in papers to adopt a child, since we can't have any. I found out today I was accepted to get a child a set of twins one male and one female, I get them tomorrow night," I said in a rush hoping he didn't leave me for this.

"Aye, really we will be parents; I figure we have tons of shopping to do. Will the twins be taking the sitting room connected to yours? I will go clear it out with the boys," he said and my mouth dropped.

"You're okay with this?" I asked and he laughed.

"I am we will raise the twins together like a real family, I love you more than my own life Persephone," he said and I tackled him in a hug laying kisses all over his face. We talked over the next hour about what we would need he was heading home to the manor. To clear out my large sitting room connected to my room, so we could decorate it to our liking tonight and tomorrow.

"I should have asked my son and daughters name," he said stopping dragging me with him. "Duncan Kronos Joseph MacLeod and Harlow Athena Elizabeth MacLeod,' I said and he pulled me into a passionate kiss. His hands lingering over my rear we haven't had sex since I have been back. I tangled my hands in his hair pulling him closer to my body.

"I miss you Duncan," I said running my hands over his firm butt and he growled. "Tonight love tonight," he said dropping me off in my office as I started ordering things online we are surprising our friends so he and I are doing this alone. I had some much stuff being delivered next day extra cost for the twins tomorrow. I called him to go grab some forest print things at the baby store I had preordered for store to store pick up.

I left work heading to the meeting I walked in seeing my father waiting a kind smile on his face. "Mia you look much better," he said walking over he looked ill.

"Your father is retiring Mia you will take his place," Mr. Pierce said and I looked at Joe.

"Mia we will talk later about my reasons," he sighed seeing my look he was sick and I know where the stone is and the incantation to make him one of us. It had to happen soon I would talk to Amanda tonight Cassandra would stay and care for the twins for three days, I couldn't let Joe die.

We walked out I took his hand in mine as we walked through the halls. "What is it father?" I asked him he gave me a look, he looked down at me before he talked.

"Hun, I have cancer I don't have very long left. I wanted to spend time with you and Duncan before I died," he said in a tone that said he came to terms with his death. I ran fast through the halls heading to my car needing to see Amanda.

**Here it was a chapter with a little drama to say the least.**


	15. Kissing

**Hello everyone, hope you're having a great day. I now have a Beta cool right, krikanalo is the name so a big thanks to my new Beta. So I don't own Highlander there for no money is being made, from my writing. So please check out my Polyvore, Noellamonster I have all the clothes and a montage of pictures of all the characters, or as close as I could get.**

**Persephone's point of view.**

I walked into the manor heading for my room my hands filled with bags, this was exciting. Amanda was booking tickets and she knew where the stone was, she would get it as I flirted with the guard.

"Let me help you, love," I looked up and saw Duncan coming down the front steps, his hands outstretched to take the bags.

"Thanks Duncan," I said my arms feeling less like they would fall off, I smiled as we walked up the stairs leading to my master room. He set the bags down as I removed my heels tossing them walking into my adjuring room. it looked fantastic the walls a dark cream color with a forest wall strip along the top and bottom of the walls.

"All the furniture will arrive around 8 in the morning, so I got all my work done for the next week. I have taken a few days off if they need me Chloe will call," I said as we unpacked the bags, diapers, bottles so much stuff as we set it down. He pulled me into a hug kissing my lips with a soft burning passion. His hands trailing over my butt, pulling me even closer as he backed out of the room. He was heading to my bed and I wasn't scared, I wanted him and this. As he laid me down he slowly kissed down my neck, taking his time paying attention to my collarbone.

"Are you sure, love," he whispered against my neck his hit breath blowing over the sensitive wet flesh. "Aye, I love you Duncan," I whispered pulling his lips down to mine our lips meeting, moving as one as he deepened the intense kiss. Out tongues moving as one he enticed mine to play, my fingers tangles in his dark long hair enjoying him.

He unzipped my dress sliding it off my body letting it drop to the floor. He looked down as I lay beneath him in my strapless bra and panties, I moved up starting to remove his shirt. His toned olive colored skin with his dark chest hair was like heaven for me as I trailed my fingertips lightly over his chest. His fingers hooking on the elastic of my panties pulling them off, added to the pile on the floor.

"You are so beautiful Persephone," he said as my bra was tossed, his pants came next as we lay together. His lips moving over my chest giving light kisses, sucks to my exposed breast making me whimper in pleasure. My skin tingled like a small current was running over it; wherever his lips touched it was there. I braced myself for him as I felt him at my entrance, my eyes closed in anticipation. He rocked his hips into me with a medium pace not going hard or to slow, he rocked until he was fully inside me making me cry out.

"Oh Duncan," I called as he rested his sweat covered forehead on mine, he moved as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our hands touching each other his mouth working at my breast making me buck my hips, as his rocked into mine.

"I missed this," Duncan moaned out as he went a bit faster, I let out small mewls of pleasure at every thrust. I felt pain and rage over whelming rage; I somehow knew it was coming from Methos. Could he feel us having sex?

I moved my hips as his met mine making us both shiver; I arched my back as he thrust into me. His rhythm was frantic as I clung to seeing black spots before my eyes. I shrugged against him my arms wrapping around him as I climaxed my body shaking like a leaf. "Oh god Duncan," I cried out as he pounded into me bringing himself his own release, my leg over his shoulder as his hips pushed against mine.

"Oh Persephone," I heard him say as I climaxed again biting the pillow to keep from screaming in pleasure. He was near there as I heard our bodies coming together with his frantic thrusts; I tossed my head back in passion as I felt him cum deep inside me. Our bodies shaking falling together in a heap of sweat, our legs tangled together. He rolled to the side pulling me across his chest as we rested.

"I love you Persephone, no matter what I will always love you," Duncan said I looked up at him.

"I love you too, no matter what. Are you okay?" I asked he tone worried me, was something wrong?

"Nye, love nothing is wrong. I am really excited in fact having twins I have always wanted to be a father," he said and I smiled and knew he was changing the subject.

"I am thrilled, worried it will be hard and I look so young. What will people say?" I said I colored my tone with worry.

"Does it matter; yes you look young but not too young. We will do this together love every step of the way.

I lay in his arms feeling very relaxed, I was loved and as of tomorrow we would be a family.

**Sorry such a short chapter but I have a doctors apt, but wanted to bang something out for you all. Have a nice day everyone please review.**


	16. Glenfinnan, Scotland

**Hello everyone here is another chapter for you, Dark Times is coming to a close within the next three chapters. so I don't own Highlander and that means no money is being made from the story I have written for it. **

**Persephone's point of view.**

We stand together looking over the room; it was beautiful the cribs set up in the very center. "Looks nice, they should be here in 20 minutes. Than everyone should be here 20 after that are you sure you can't cancel the meeting in Rome," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"I had forgotten about it, I have to go there isn't a choice Cassandra will be here to help with the twins," I said feeling bad for lying to Duncan, but I doubt he would be okay with me going.

"Okay, well let's go down stairs," he said as we walked together, I sat on the porch swing with Duncan, it was so relaxing looking over our vast land. He held my hand we didn't need to talk the silent wasn't uncomfortable or weird. I watched as the gate alarm went off signaling someone was dialing in, Duncan was up letting the person in. I stood bracing myself on the railing my stomach churning with anticipation. I knew her car as she drove up all my babies standing with me, I walked off the porch waiting letting them know she was a friend.

"Persephone," she called as I walked over seeing two car seats in the back covered with two small blankets.

"I am very sorry I forgot to mention, they are both immortal you'll need to be careful," she said and I was taken back twin immortal babies, I started crying with happiness. She opened the door as Duncan came to my side; his presence was calming in its own. She pulled a blue wrapped bundle she walked over handing the bundle to Duncan, she walked away I watched her come back with a small purple bundle. She set the sleeping purple bundle in my arms I walked away with Duncan heading into the manor, she was right behind us.

I sat removing the blanket seeing a small little girl sleeping, her tiny eyes closed, I watched Duncan copy my movements. "I will leave you Persephone, enjoy your family," She said and I waved than she was gone from the manor. We walked to the nursery to change their diapers wanting to put their new clothes on, it was a change. But they looked so cute in their clothes as the bell rang, Duncan walked down leaving me with Duncan and Harlow.

I waited until he called up to me I left both babies walking down the stairs with them wrapped and sleeping. I saw all our friends and family waiting, all standing there with shocked expressions on their faces.

"This is our son and daughter Duncan Kronos Joseph MacLeod and Harlow Athena Elizabeth MacLeod," Duncan said as I was at the bottom everyone surrounded me they wanted to see the twins.

"And they are immortal," I said and even Duncan looked taken back by this as we walked into the sitting room. Duncan helped me sit I passed him Duncan, as we removed theirs hats showing dark hair.

"I am a grandpa this is amazing," Joe said making us all laugh.

"Yes father you are, Richie will be god father and uncle. Cassandra and Amanda are god mothers and Aunts. Chloe is an aunt as Connor is a uncle," I laid it out how I wanted them to be, I should have asked them first. We talked as Joe held Harlow and Richie was hogging Duncan from every one. We ate and had a great time with our friends and family if the next hundred years are like this I could die happy. Amanda was walking over to me I gave her a smile; we walked off a little from everyone.

"Everything is set for tomorrow, Cassandra isn't very happy she can't go but now she understood why you wanted her to stay," Amanda said in a low whisper.

"Very good we will meet at the airport at noon, this has to work all I need is the stone. I will make him one of us I know it is selfish but he has been everything to me for so long," I said and she rubbed my shoulder.

"I don't think it sounds selfish Persephone, love isn't that way," she said as we joined the party.

**Midnight**

"They are wee angels love," he said as we walked out of the twin's room turning on both monitors. "They are Duncan we are blessed to have them to watch over them, teach them all we know. When will Connor be arriving?" I asked him as I undressed ready for bed, my white dressing gown hanging by my knees. He pulled back the duvet as I jumped in getting warm his body the warmest thing in this bed.

"We will do everything together Persephone," Duncan said as he kissed my lips, his hands roaming under my gown making me move into his touch.

"Now love, you'll have to learn to not be so loud don't want to wake the kids," he said as his hand made contact with my mound putting pressure as he rubbed.

**Rome: 24 hours later**

I walked into our room after getting off the phone with Duncan, the twins doing great. I wanted to get back and very soon and we are taking the stone today, it has to happen today because they are putting back in the vault after today. I pulled on black low rise skinny jeans, a black tank top with a grey Passigatti scarf. I put the Passigatti grey Slouch beanie with a grey knitted cardigan. I sat on the bed seeing Amanda dressed in all black her black hair slicked back; she was taking a great risk helping me. I tied my black ankle boots, putting on some nice but tasteful jewelry my make-up was perfect my eyes layered with grey and black.

We walked out heading to my rental car I wasn't nervous at all which I found odd. I drove through the beautiful sights of Rome making my way to the museum, I would distract the guard any way I could. I parked and she was gone when I looked over, I laughed getting out walking up the large front steps. I entered the massive building it was stunning all the paintings hung on the wall. I walked around I had a time frame to get near the stone; the place was packed which helped us. She would pass me the stone I had to get to the exit fast which was close.

"Hello, you speak English," I said to the guard in a seductive voice to the young male guard feet from the stone.

"I do, can I help you beautiful lady," he said in a thick Roman accent which was claiming all the same.

"You flatter me with your kind words, I am from Washington in the states do you know of a very good place to have lunch?" I asked him in the same voice brushing his chest with my fingertips. He blushed as I did this and I felt bad leading this man on, I felt bad because of Duncan too.

"The grotto is the best; it isn't not far from here. I can give you a map the food is divine," he said and I giggled.

"Thank you that is very kind of you, I feel so welcomed here," I said and he smiled going to a small desk he came back with a small map which I gladly accepted when I was knocked over my bag falling to the floor. I got to my knees hearing Amanda's voice close, I looked up she was putting things back in my purse.

"I am very sorry; I wasn't paying attention to my walking. The painting here are magnificent; she said her words conveying her apologies.

"Think nothing of it, it happens to us all at times," I smiled as we stood she was walking off. I gave the guard a smile as I walked off heading down the front stairs towards my car, when I felt him and the call of another immortal. I turned my sunglasses blocking my eyes but I saw him and thy brother running over. I ran for it heading to my car seeing Amanda, heading in the same direction. I slid over the hood of the car as she got in I was in within a second starting the engine, pulling out as the collided with the car.

"Damn it Persephone this is getting old fast," I heard Methos as I drove off we headed back to the airport, they would never know the stone was taken with a very close replica in its place. I had the paper work to transport the stone as we headed to the hotel to grab our bags.

"We need to be very quick just in case," I said as we bolted from the car, it only took us ten minutes before we checked out. I opened the trunk putting ours bags in when we both felt the immortal before we could see them. I closed the trunk we got in as fast as we could. I saw the horsemen walking up to us, how did they find me?

"Time to come home sister," thy brother said taking his sword out, shit they knew we would head to the airport next. I hit the gas I didn't care if I hit them, as I drove off they rose from the floor.

"We are not going to the airport," I said driving to the train station. I got us tickets to Glenfinnan, Scotland. Were we would stay overnight before taking a plane from there. It would be a long train ride but I had a feeling we had a very nice head start.

I sat in our room not feeling another other than Amanda as a day passed. We talked but I needed to call Duncan I was due home today, and when I didn't show it would kill him. I dialed his cell while we are in cell tower range; we would be in Scotland within two hours.

"Hello love," he said as he answered my call.

"Hello Duncan, we have a problem I was walking out of a museum when the horsemen arrived. I escaped but I and Amanda are on a train I should be in Glenfinnan, Scotland within two hours. I have plane tickets for tomorrow," I said hearing his foul words over the phone causing me to move it from my ear.

"I will call a friend, she will give you a room for the night she is married to an immortal," he said hanging up. I put the cell in my bag as Amanda laughed.

"Very funny he was pissed as you like to say," I snapped at her which caused her to laugh even more.

"He will be okay," she said as we got ready to get off at this stop, it would be nice to see where Duncan was raised. His history is here and I wanted to know that part as well. We walked to the Lenui Inn I saw a girl behind the bar she had wine colored hair, she gave us a smile.

"Can I help you lasses with something," she said as we walked to the bar.

"Aye my husband called for a room, his name is Duncan MacLeod," I said standing straighter as she smiled wider.

"Aye he did my names Rachel MacLeod nice to meet his Persephone. Here is your room if you like I can take you on a horse-riding tour of Duncan's homeland," she said and we accepted heading to our room, we washed and changed before heading back downstairs.

**Okay the chapter has come to an end thanks for reading, leave a review!**


	17. DT18

**A/N: Here is another chapter for Dark Times, please enjoy it. I don't own anything to do with Highlander so no has been made from my story.**

**Persephone's point of view.**

I sat with Amanda at the terminal waiting for our flight to Washington, with a stop in North Carolina. "I can't wait to be back home, I miss the twins and Duncan," I said she looked at me giving me a soft look.

"I can imagine he feels the very same, but we are boarding," she said as first class boarded the plane. I felt it another immortal as we bolted to the plane I hid, in a small ledge with Amanda as the horsemen flashed by. We got on hopeful they wouldn't be making an appearance on the flight. I sat with Amanda waiting for the plane to go off the run way when I looked out the window, seeing the horsemen running after the plane.

"They are nuts," Amanda said as others watched on, I watched the plane gain speed then we left them behind. I sighed in relief and pleasure it was funny to see them running. It was going to be a long flight as we talk to each other. I fell asleep she woke me as we hit North Carolina; we never left the plane as the stop was 15 minutes.

"I swear I can't wait to get off this metal tube, no big on flying," Amanda vented.

"Back in 1987, I was flying and the plane went down, even though I knew I couldn't die I was scared. The planes landed in the ocean only four people escaped, all immortals," I said her face turned green at the thought. I laughed she just held her seat tighter with the thought.

"Calm yourself Amanda, it shall be fine," I said as the plane was airborne once more a mere hours until I saw my twins and my Duncan. I saw Amanda passed out I covered her up, I pulled my book from my carry on starting on chapter ten.

**Sea Tac- airport**

I walked with Amanda out of the terminal, heading to baggage claim, where they would meet us. I was shaking with happiness knowing my family was waiting, Amanda doing the very same. I looked around when we felt it another one of us. But all I saw was Duncan, I noticed Joe and Chloe holding the babies, as I tackled Duncan sending us both to the hard floor.

"I take it you missed me, love," he said and I started littering his face with kisses, making everyone coo or laugh at us. "Nah, not really," I said jumping up hugging my father and friend before taking both babies holding them close to me. As we walked Duncan got my bags, as I fell in step with father.

"How are you doing father?" I asked him as Duncan gave me a look. "I am good honey, never felt better," he smiled and I knew he was lying.

"Cassandra!" Amanda yelled kissing her wife, and I thought it was sweet. We walked I felt Duncan walking in tune with me like a guard. "Duncan, how were the twins when I wasn't there?" I asked and he laughed my ears perked at the sound.

"Fine, they did well but they missed you, but not as much as myself," he winked causing me to blush.

"Oh Duncan you falter me," I said as we reached our truck, we had to have another vehicle since we had the twins. I buckled Harlow as Duncan took little Duncan buckling our son up. I got in as Joe rode with Chloe, Amanda along with Cassandra rode together. It was a nice drive to our manor; I held his hand all the way home.

"So he found you again, he needs to be handled very soon. Now that we are parents we can't have them around this," he said and I agreed with all my heart.

"I agree Duncan," was all he needed to hear, but I still felt bad for my lie to him.

"Duncan, I left but not for business like I said. I left because I was stealing a stone that I had to have," I said and he gave me a look in that moment I knew he was upset with me.

"Why did you need the stone so badly you would risk your life for it? Now I see why Amanda went with you," Duncan said I hung my head.

"I did it because I don't want to lose Joe, Duncan. My real father sold me to a Prince because my beauty was unmatched he didn't love me. But Joe has helped me, and I love him like he does me," I said and he was confused.

"What does a stone have to do with that?" he said frustrated with me.

"Duncan, magic exist, it is there under the surface. I was born in a time where it was loved believed in used to great lengths. Like the healing waters I had Connor take you, I knew the properties it had. This stone can make Joe immortal he wouldn't have to die, I will do the magic involved," I said and he looked shocked, his mouth hanging open.

"I have been planning this for the last two years; I was waiting until it was out of the vault. But when he told me he had cancer I had to hurry," I pleaded with him to understand me, and his looked softened.

"Ask him first, promise me that. It should be his choice not yours, your heart is in the right place, but it's his life love," he said and I huffed knowing he was right, but we drove in silence.

**MacLeod Manor-eight at night.**

I sat after laying the twins down for the night, both great sleepers. Joe, Cassandra, Richie, Chloe and Amanda all sitting with us for a talk. Connor and Jarbra should arrive in the next few days, with our herbs for the mates ceremony.

"Father, I want to talk to you about something important," I said seeing Joe look up from his book.

"Okay angel," he said marking his place as Duncan sat closer to me, his arm around my shoulder.

"Have you ever wanted to be one of us?" I started with a simple question and he looked deep in thought. "I have, to see the world change to history taking place is a special thing," he said and I smiled.

"I can make you one of us, that's if you still want it," I said and he looked shocked.

"Can you really?" he asked Amanda laughed making us turn to her. "Sorry," she said looking down.

"I can, I stole the stone the very last thing I needed to do it. We can do it tomorrow night," I said and he smiled getting up hugging me.

"Well Dad, I guess I will teach you how to use a sword. I don't want my wife and myself hurt if your head gets taken," Duncan said in a joking manor, making Joe whack him in the knee with his cain.

This night was perfect; I had my babies, my Duncan. My family is becoming larger with a simple lunch date, I took so long ago.

**Okay this wasn't the last but I think two more than it will be finished. Please review.**


	18. Chanting till dawn

**A/N: I don't own Highlander but we could hope to own something we love. So no money is being made from these stories, sorry this story didn't go the way I wanted it to. As per the reason I am cutting it short, two chapters left. So please review after your finished reading this chapter thanks a bunch.**

**Persephone's point of view.**

I sat in the empty basement with Cassandra she was crushing herbs with my mortar and pestle. As I started drawing symbols from the old times in the precise pattern that I was shown, over four thousand years ago.

"I have finished pass me my cauldron set it over the fire," she said I grabbed the handle hooking it to the three tier stand watching the blue fire turn purple with a few words. She dashes the crushed herbs in as I poured the eel urine in at the very same time, matching her movements. "Soon," I said getting up as she stirred I walked up the stairs heading to the twins room to check on them as they slept.

They both slept soundly I loved them very much; I was determined to put a stop Methos. I wanted to marry Duncan and raise our twins together like a normal family. I walked out seeing Joe walking out of his room; I gave him a smile his face translucent but tonight I vowed it would change.

"Father, do you need help downstairs?" I questioned he gave me a nod as I wrapped my arm around his waist. We went down every step on at a time his bones felt fragile as we walked. I saw the front door open Duncan walked in making my heart skip a beat. He turned seeing us he ran up the stairs taking over helping his father in law down.

"Sorry Mac," I heard father say in a whisper.

"No Joe don't be," he said right back as I waited from them he needed to go to the basement. Which I directed Duncan to it was near twilight when the spell had to be placed, Jarbra walked in with Connor.

"Come Jarbra," I said he followed me, I showed him the symbols, which he approved of. I passed Cass the ladle with a small cup as she dropped the stone into the cauldron. It glowed a bright gold making us shield our eyes from a moment as Duncan set Joe on the floor.

"Duncan and Connor please leave us lock the door behind you," I said getting on my knees I heard them leave as we started chanting in the dead language. Matching each other's tongue each speaking a different language. The room started to shake a loud drum was heard over our voices which grew louder and louder.

Jarbra handed my father his drink with a golden tint to it, he drank his face falling as he fell to the floor in death. We chanted the drum beating our voices rising together, watching a golden mist surround Father than us. It was judging if my heart was true, if I was unselfish worthy of this gift. The mist went in his mouth his eyes fluttered open as Jarbra, held his hands up we feel silent. I was ready to pass out from the energy we used.

"It is done," he said as Joe sat up, he looked better his skin healthy. "Are you sure, he is an immortal now," I said and he gave me a nod. I was the first up helping Joe who was able to stand on his own. We walked back up the stairs seeing bright sunlight coming through the manor. I saw Connor, Chloe, Richie and Duncan feeding the twins and it hit me we had been down there all night.

"What is that?" Joe said and we laughed even Duncan did as he handed me Duncan.

"You'll feel it when another immortal is around," Duncan answer seeing Joe was walking without his Cain. We all sat and ate I held Harlow when Amanda took Duncan to be changed.

"My love we have a lead on Methos, but with the wedding in four days we aren't taking it," he said and I smiled.

"Four days than I will be Mrs. Duncan MacLeod," I laughed as he smiled giving me a sly wink.

"It's about time he settled down with a beautiful lass," Connor said with the very same tone and accent Duncan always used causing me to blush crimson.

I put the twins in their individual swings as we started to clean up the kitchen, and our dishes. I was happy for the very first time I felt full of love. I had two great babies a future husband who I loved so much it he filled my waking thoughts.

"I have some paper work to go over, Duncan please bring the twins in their swings to my office," I said as we started walking to my office having work to go over. For the very next days auction and meetings early in the morning.

I sat as I saw both babies sleeping soundly; I gave Duncan a very passionate kiss. Amanda, Cass, Jarbra and Joe all have went to bed.

"Have a good class Duncan, drive safe," I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Aye, I will but I hate leaving now that I know you have been up all night and can't sleep all day. When I get home I will take the twins so you can rest love," he said kissing my forehead before walking out I had a smile on my face.

Now I knew what love felt like it was a deep down burning feeling. Something I couldn't live without and I wouldn't live without Duncan and our family. So we would keep them safe give them love as the years pass.

**Sorry for the short chapter I was writing on my lunch break. But I work in the LDR and every woman wants to give birth today, thanks for reading. Two chapters left please review.**


	19. Bonded

_**A/N: one more chapter after this people so have fun reading this sorry this story wasn't as good as it was supposed to be. I may come back in a month and fix it and add chapter's like I did with X-men. So I don't own Highlander so no money is being made. Thanks for reading this story!**_

_**Persephone's point of view.**_

_Today was the big day Duncan and I are to be married; it was a very small ceremony. All immortals ready to fight if the wedding was interrupted my unwanted guests. It was taking place at the manor only 50 are invited with a bigger wedding after the horsemen have been dealt with. I sit with Rachel, Amanda and Cassandra as I am readying myself the twins sleeping right next to me. I was ready for today ready to be his wife for the rest of time. _

"_Okay Persephone time to start getting ready, your make-up won't do itself," Amanda said starting to line my bright blue eyes with a black liner. Cassandra was pulling my hair, I winced every few minutes as she twisted and pulled.  
_

"_Cassandra, please refrain from yanking my hair from my head, or I will have a serious headache," I sighed Chloe was rubbing dome thing over my legs, I hope it was lotion. I felt her slipping my veil evening platform pumps, my ivory with sapphires was being pulled up my thigh._

"_Okay let me see them nail's in case you need a touch up," Chloe grabbed my small hands her critical eyes searching but the shimmering ivory polish was flawless still._

_So she started putting on my jewelry that I had chosen to wear on this day, I was feeling a little ill. My eyes turned seeing my little Duncan along with Harlow wide awake watching every moving around. I picked up Harlow as Chloe handed me Duncan, they cooed in their own language. _

"_Yes mommy loves you both," I cooed kissing their tiny heads as Chloe took them starting to change them into their wedding attire. I slipped on my platinum sapphire and diamond cuff bracelet, with the matching necklace and earrings my something old and blue. I saw Cassandra grabbing the tiara from the glass case in front of me, I knew it was time as I felt her put it in my hair a simple princess bun a veil trailing from under it. I stood in my white lace under garments walking over to my wedding dress, it was stunning._

_It was a Faironly Ivory Strapless Lace Bridal Wedding Dress; it was perfect it had an old feel. Cassandra helped slip it over my pale legs as Amanda was changing a Harlow bug into an ivory dress. Duncan in a traditional kilt like his father and his grooms men are wearing. I turned my dress flowing with me, as I knock was heard I grabbed my bouquet it was ivory and blue my favorite colors. _

"_It's time girls," I heard Joe as he walked in his eyes filled with tears seeing me standing here dressed to be married. He walked over to me as I laced my arm through his, kissing his cheek._

"_Ready father?" I asked as Cassandra and Amanda had the twins, Chloe getting in front of me. We heard music from Scotland playing as we started walking, I watched my friends go before me taking their spots before me. _

"_I love you father," I said looking at him and I did he was everything to me; he gave me love he has been there for me always._

"_Not more than I love you princess," he said as I started to tear up, but he brushed them away._

_The wedding march played and I stood tall knowing it was now time for me to walk down, my arm in my fathers. He would give me away to Duncan who would love me and be my partner in life. The doors reopened the halls done in ivory as we started going at the pace, heading towards Jarbra, and my eyes on Duncan I barely noticed Connor at his side._

_It felt like forever but in reality it was near a minute before I was standing in front of Duncan. "Do you Joe Dawson; give Persephone Dawson to Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod. To be bonded in good faith he will love her never thinking himself above her?" Jarbra asked my father._

"_I Joe Markus Dawson, willing give my daughter Persephone Mila Dawson to My friend and now son, Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod," father said I watched as Jarbra said a few words under his breath as Duncan and father hugged, a light gold light was around them. _

"_It done," Jarbra said as Joe sat with other family, this was a blessed day. I looked into Duncan's dark eyes seeing nothing but love in them, and I knew I was home. _

_**Reception**_

"_I would like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Duncan MacLeod. May their married life be blessed for many lifetimes," Jarbra called out as we walked in together holding hands in our other held one of our children. Harlow was smiling in her own way as we sat she rested in my small arms, Duncan had little D who was fast asleep._

"_I love you Persephone," Duncan said as we danced our first dance as man and wife._

_ "Aye really because I love thee as well," I said resting my head on his chest as we moved to the soft melody. I could stay in his arms forever and be warm, safe and very happy. We ate danced and above all we loved, with all our friends and family here it was near perfect._

_I wish thy brother would have been here, but he only wants me unhappy with Methos. I gave a smile thinking of Methos he will be so furious when he finds out I am mated, by love to Duncan. _

_I smiled seeing Cassandra dancing holding her wife Amanda tight, I believed love didn't know boundaries. As Richie danced with his fiancée Chloe, Joe was even dancing with Phoebe an old friend of mine. I held Duncan's hand in mine as I held baby Harlow who was making some delicate spit bubbles. Duncan was tickling Duncan as a loud crashing was heard, I was nervous this was holy ground._

_I stood with Duncan he handed me our son; he pulled his sword from under the table. As men filed in my brother and ex-husband walked in, through the white dust. _

"_How is it possible?" I heard my brother; I stepped down from my chair at the head table._

"_You come to my wedding, ruining my day brother," I handed Amanda and Cassandra my twins; I watched my brothers eyes follow. "My twins brother your niece and nephew, Harlow MacLeod and Duncan MacLeod," I waved my hand towards my children. _

"_I and Methos aren't meant to be brother, my real mate was Duncan. As you see we are now married you can't stop us now, I will not go with you. Methos brother was abusive while I was with you, he raped me I didn't give in willingly," I said as Methos chuckled._

"_So, your still mine," Methos said as Cassiopeia came up beside thy brother._

"_Nye, this has to stop Kronos let her have her happiness and you your sister. I wanted to tell you of Methos's abuse to her, but he threated to take my head," she bowed before my brother._

"_I challenge you Methos to a duel, winner take all it's to the death," I heard Duncan as he was beside me. "Fine with me Mac," Methos said walking over looking at Joe._

"_An immortal now Joe, impressive Persephone my goddess," Methos chuckled as Joe went at him, Connor held him back._

"_This is Duncan's fight Joe, it's his wife and she is now my blood," Connor said removing his sword. Rachel came up taking my hand pulling me back._

"_Nye, this is holy ground," I called but it didn't stop them as they started. Connor watching for anyone who dared come near Duncan as he dueled his once friend._

_**Okay another chapter finished one last chapter can't you believe it, so have a great day! Thanks for reading!**_


	20. Will there be a second part?

_**A/N: This is the very last chapter for Dark Times, sad it ended so soon. Like I said I will be going back over it redoing it making it better maybe adding a chapter or two. So I don't own Highlander meaning no money is being made from this story.**_

_**Persephone's point of view.**_

_I stepped in stopping this from happening "Duncan no, this isn't the place. We don't fight on holy ground and not at my wedding," I snapped touching his shoulder._

"_Aye Duncan the lass is right," Connor chimed in._

_ "Mac the abandoned warehouse, where I fought you years ago. Be there at 8 I will be taking back my wife," Methos smiled he was always too cocky._

"_Be it true Methos, she was never bonded to you?" Kronos snarled out his eyes set in a dark light. "She is mine, who cares who is her soul mate really is," Methos laughed out as thy brother lunged for his throat, ready to imbed his dagger in it. _

"_Nye brother this is my wedding, there will be no blood shed here today," I said as Richie and a few other's came forward with their swords. _

"_Leave now," Richie said his blade on Methos neck, a single drop wasn't shed. As Methos and the others left my brother Caspian and Silas remained with their wives. _

"_I will not side with Methos, my sweet one. I would like to stay for you day to see you happy," Kronos said as I hugged him, this was my brother._

"_Aye come join us," Duncan said as Kronos looked at him understanding passed through them. They would get along for me but nothing more, they would never consider each other as family. _

"_Let us dance brother," I smiled pulling him to the dance floor, he took my hand dancing to classical music. This day was perfect now with Kronos here with me. "Babies sweet one?" he asked me._

"_Duncan Kronos Joseph MacLeod and the female is Harlow Athena Elizabeth MacLeod," I smiled his matched mine we looked alike in features. _

"_Perfect names sister, I will come see you at work have lunch. Get to be a family again I rather have the simple life than anything, maybe me and Casso will adopt a child," he said making me smile laying my head on his chest._

_**7:00 Pm**_

"_You're not going Persephone," Duncan snarled which was odd because he was such a calm man. "Well you have two choices you let me come, or I follow you. You pick which one my husband," I smiled his eyes held fire._

"_You'll be the very death of me women must you be so stubborn," he growled out his tone made me smile, he was frustrated. "I wouldn't be me if I wasn't stubborn, but you love me no matter what Duncan," I walked over tossing my arms around his neck, gently kissing his soft lips._

"_Lets go love," he said taking my hand in his we made our way downstairs seeing our family sitting with the twins. "We shall be back," was all Duncan said pulling me along with him. my sword resting in my hand as we drove to meet Methos. _

"_I love thee Duncan," I said holding his warm hand; I had not doubts we would win. But anything could happen and I needed him to know, in the darkness of the car his head turned to me._

"_I love you too Persephone," he said in the same tone as I, we arrived we both made our way into the building feeling the presence of another immortal. I was worried about the watchers but father told me none would be here tonight._

"_I see you brought my prize with you MacLeod," we turned seeing Methos leaned up against the wall watching us. _

"_Let's get this over with Methos," Duncan said removing his trench coat tossing it to me. "Oh we will but one thing," Methos said and something was wrong, before I could do anything he shot Duncan._

_I now stood in front of my Duncan my sword drawled, seeing six other immerging from the shadows. "Weakness Methos, can you not face my husband like a real man," I hissed out I was out numbered in this fight, seven to one. _

"_My goddess, I only want you as my wife," he said as the doors burst open reviling my brother, Caspian and Silas swords at the ready. "I had a feeling and I was right, Sweet one take your vengeance out on him. we will deal with these immortals," Kronos said as I went at Methos knocking the gun from his hand, his sword cam against mine._

"_You can't beat me Persephone," he chuckled taunting me as he circled me. "We will see Methos times have changed," I smiled bringing my knee into his side, he fell over his hand resting on his stomach. I kicked him making him fall, but it didn't last long before he was up. Our swords clashing against each other's, the edge of his blade caught my side slicing my grey shirt._

_I brought my sword around while removing the dagger from my back; I ran going half way up the wall. I held his blade off with the hilt of my dagger, this was lasting to long. My eyes roamed seeing Joe, Richie and Duncan helping fight. _

"_You are good," Methos snarled out as the hilt of my dagger caught his face, I spun bringing the dagger into his side. He fell to the ground giving a very loud whistle, I loud noise was heard fire was everywhere. Methos rushed me kissing me forcing his tongue in my mouth, I pulled back screaming._

"_Persephone," I heard my husband "Sweet one, where are thee," my brother called out. _

"_I will be seeing you," Methos said before he was gone, he had this planned if he couldn't win he would flee like a coward. I was picked I saw it was Silas as he ran through the flames._

"_I have her, this place will blow run, she is safe," he called out as loud as he could. I felt the very hot blast it rang in my ears, as we made our escape all of us. I was pissed he escaped this was far from over, he would come back but when was another question?_

_**Will there be a sequel?**_


End file.
